Heart Pirates junior members
by EurekxMisora
Summary: Trafalgar Beth, a little 6 year old is bored of her normal life. She wants to follow a certain troublesome father to the new world. I can't think much for this summary, you'll figure it out when you read the story. (Story shall be under construction for a while as there will be few changes made in a few chapters)
1. The little girl with a big ambition

**I don't usually write stories like this as it may never come true and when it doesn't, I get disappointed. But since One Piece is not mine but Oda's, well it can't be helped. I might as well do whatever I can.**

** As for the picture, I drew it myself. I know it's not very well done sine I can't do Photoshop and the fact that I suck at coloring. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The little girl with a big ambition_

Winter seasons were always hard at this country in North Blue, but it most certainly did not stop this man in a black Russian coat from walking in the harsh snow storm.

After he reached to his destination, he knocked on the door. The door immediately opened by an old lady who lived in the house.

"Oh my." The old lady was in her 100's and was on a wheel car. "If your here on your own it must be important. Come in or you'll catch frostbites."

The man nodded and entered while closing the door at the same time. But even while inside, he did not take of his coat.

"I made miso soup. Do you want me to get some for you?" The old lady asked.

"It's alright Yukishiro I can get it on my own." The man replied.

"Aww come on." She giggled, "I maybe wheel chaired but I've enough spunk to do this simple task."

But the man didn't listen and already got himself a bowl of soup.

The old lady smiled at first then put on her serious face."Alright, so tell me why do you have to see me urgently that you went through a snow storm to get here."

The man drank a mouth full first and cleared his throat. "I've made up my mind. I plan on going into the grand line for One Piece."

"Well it's about time you would do something like that. But what about?..."

"That's why I'm here for." The man interrupted her as he unbutton his jacket and took out a small child that was in the jacket.

"Oh my! It's Beth chan!" The old lady rolled her wheel chair towards him and held the tiny 3 year old little girl.

"You're the only person I can trust on the job and I might be gone for a long time."

"Say no more I understand." The old lady nodded and smile. "Hold on a second."

She wheeled to her store and took out a long nodachi and place it on her handles of the wheel chair.

"Isn't this the nodachi your husband sacrificed himself to make?" The man questioned.

"Yes it is." The old lady replied. It got a bit rusty so I heated it up again by chopping of my own legs to keep the fire burning."

She already knew the reaction of the man on his face. "Don't worry, some sacrifices have to be made. But there's a limit to how much we can handle losing something. And besides, the grand line is dangerous and I want you to have it for protection and pride."

"Don't worry, I have no objections. You follow where your heart tells you to go and I'll take care of Beth chan for you."

"Thanks Yukishiro, I always in your debt. But before I go, may I ask you something?"

The old lady raised her eyebrow as she gently rest the little girl on her lap. "Ask away."

"You do know about the will of D, don't you?"

This made her brow even more amused, "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

The man finished his bowl of soup and cleared his throat. "She told me about it."

"Surprising." Yukishiro muttered, "I guess she finally decided to let you know? Very well, I shall tell you everything I know from my journeys till now.

After a a few short hours of deep explanations near the fire place, the man thanked her and held his daughter who seems to be asleep, and stroke her head like a kitten.

"Beth. I'll be gone for a long time. I might not even return ever again. But listen to Yukishiro as she will protect you in my place. But no matter what happens to me, I always here for you in here." The man pointed at her heart and passed her back to the old lady.

But as he was about to leave, she gripped him by his sleeve.

"Daddy..." She mumbled, "Don't go..."

He couldn't bear to leave her but he had to. He gave a small kiss on her forehead and walked out of the door.

As the door closes, he was out in the storm again. But he didn't turn back nor shed a single tear as he walked away from the house.

* * *

"AHCHOO!"

"Man you're weak. This temperature is nothing compared to the new world and yet you can sick in here."

"Aww shaddup." The plummer marine solider said to the thinner one. "And besides I'm not sick, it's just really cold in this time of the year in North Blue. We're just here to pick up food supplies then we're off."

"Yeah and maybe we should get some cod liver oil for you."

"Jeez stop teasing about that already. We're always prepared especially when Shichibukai maybe going to be or not is born here..."

A small figure fell on the ground as the marine solider accidentally knocked into her as well as the newspaper he was holding dropped as well.

"Woops." The marine solider said, "Sorry lil'girlie, didn't see you there."

The little girl didn't say anything as her attention was only at the newspaper he dropped earlier.

She had black short curly hair majority covered with a blue beret with grey underline with the words DEA/BIRTH on it. She wore a orange hoodie with white sleeves and a broken heart with the words DEA/BIRTH below it. Below it was a dirty blue skirt and brown boots with knee length white socks to protect her foot from frostbites.

But strangely enough, she wasn't wearing a coat. But she didn't look like she was freezing so her clothes could be warm enough for her.

Shortly, tears began to flow on her eyes and she wailed as she dropped the newspaper.

"Wahhhhh..."

The 2 marines startled from the sudden cry.

"Oh great, you made her cry."

"What?! I already apologize. Isn't that enough?"

"Err, no. Cause she's only like 6 and regardless little kids cry when there in pain."

"I'm not 6, I'm 16."

The 2 marine men stared at the little girl as she suddenly stopped crying without a single tear.

"EHHH?! That's a little too much isn't it? And why have you stopped crying so fast?!"

She got up and cleared some snow of her shirt. "And I'm not in pain, I-I just wanted to see my daddy again."

The skinnier marine asked, "Oh? What about your mommy?"

"Dead." She replied effortlessly. "And so is grandma. I have no one else left in this world other than my dad."

The plummer swat down to take a closer look at her face. "So where's your daddy?"

The little girl looked up reviling her dead fish eyes with grey pupils to match her shady skin tone.

"In the Marine HQ. I believe you're gonna head there soon."

The 2 marines were stunned. The HQ was in the grand line-No. In the New World where little kids shouldn't be in it.

"Err... How about we come and get him for you inste..."

But she was already starting to tear up and they began to panic.

"Ok. Ok. We'll take you there!"

"Really? Thank you so much!"

She gave a big happy smile but in her head was completely different. *Thinking* *Wow. They're really easy to fool.*

"By the way, you didn't give us your name."

"I'm Beth. But please call me Beth chan."

* * *

A few hours later, a few war ships docked at the harbour of the HQ harbour. The marines walked out from the ships and took out their provisions.

Beth walked out of the ships like it was nobodies business. She glance through the harbour unfazed. Later accidentally bumped into a tall object where soon all of her attention was drawn towards.

The 2 soldiers who helped her earlier were placing the boxes aside. They glance around the harbour and wondered. "Where's Beth chan?"

"Oi! You shouldn't be on the Pacifista little girl!"

They heard their fellow nakama's voice for a little girl. It could only mean...

"BETH CHAN!"

She was on the head of the man-made human weapon as she seems to be enjoying pulling it's ears on the hat.

"Beth chan! Get down from there!"

"NO! I wanna play with this teddy bear!"

"That's not a teddy bear Beth chan! IT'S A WEAPON!"

"Haruyuki, Kirito." One of the other mariner rear admiral asked the both of them, "Do you know that girl?"

"Yes. No. We're not too sure ourselves..."

"But you 2 are the ones who brought her here right? Get her down and send her back. This is not a playground for children."

"Bu-But. Beth chan wants to see her dad-"

"Enough Haru," His friend stopped him. "I understand sir."

They walked towards the Pacifista noticing that Beth had already lost interest in it and is just looking around her surroundings.

"Come on Beth chan, get down from there." Kirito replied boredly.

"No." She barked, "Not until I find my father."

The crowd of marines suddenly became quiet. As wondering how much can she see as the underground harbour is in a closed space.

"Little girl." A strange voice appeared out of nowhere suddenly started manipulating her body to climb down the Pacifista. "You should listen to your elders when their talking to you. Which by the way reminds me a lot from someone I know."

When she climbed down the Pacifista, he then grabbed her by the checks and observe her face.

"Oi! What are yo-"

"Calm down Haru," Kirito stopped his friend by placing his arm in front of him.

"You don't want to mess with this Shichibukai, **Donquixote Doflamingo**.

* * *

_Holy Shi*-I mean to be continued... _

**I guess the setting is already predictable but neither less, it still goes on.**

**The old lady chopping of her own legs is a from of smiting in the old Chinese legends that a human sacrifice must be made in order to make the sword achieve mythical powers or something like that.**

**Yup, I named the 2 marine soldiers using the names of the 2 greatest gamers. Pretty cool right although, Kirito might had been a little too out of character but it's not like they're the same person so it doesn't matter.**

**It wouldn't be long till the confrontation so please bear with me for a little while longer.**

**I promise I'll put Beth's character into place since it felt a little unexpected from what I had in mind.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Shichibukai after Shichibukai

**I don't know how long I have the will to write but I hope that I could at least make it to chapter 5. I do not owe One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Shichibukai after Shichibukai_

Donquixote Doflamingo was holding onto her checks tightly trying to examine the girl.

Thinking *Hmm...She manage to climb a Pacifista while disobeying a mariner's orders. Maybe she doesn't like the marine. Her defiance is similar to Law's, but I got a little soft spot for girls especially female children. Maybe I'll take her to Dressrosa then Angie would finally have someone else the same age as her.*

*She seems interesting considering that she manage to sneak into the HQ. After all, with my Shichibukai states, I can just say that I'm just sending her back but it's actually a lie...*

"PAEDOFPHILE!"

...

"what?"...The room that was filled with tension was now filled with an awkward moment.

"Huh?" Doflamingo questioned. "Hey come on now, it's rude to jump into conclusions tha-"

"I dun wanna come with you! You already have so many younger women in Desroasta (She said it wrongly) and that's what makes you more like a paedophile."

The room was filled with silence and fear as the marines were stunned that someone actually pulled on Doflamingo in the open.

"Eek! Did Beth chan actually did that?" Haruyuki screeched whispered to his friend Kirito.

"She soo did! I knew that it was a bad idea to bring her here after all!"

"But having many women for himself is not illegal right?..."

A random soldier questioned but Doflamingo used Haoshoku Haki to knock out the soldiers leaving the whole area to collapse excluding the admirals.

" Doflamingo you bastard..." One of the rear admirals remarked.

But paying no attention to the mariner, he noticed that his palm was empty.

"Oh? Looks like she escaped."

* * *

Beth was panting trying to catch her breath behind the wall that has a stair pathway.

"Huff. Huff. I guess it's a good thing that old lady Yukishiro forces me to run 100 laps around the field every day. Who ever knew that the running would be useful one day. The fast flow for oxygen can even keep me warm during winter."

She calm down as she glance through the surroundings.

*Looks like he's finally gone.* She thought to herself, *That guy was dangerous, I see blood in his head. I wouldn't want to mess with him even though I already did...*

"But still, he's a Shichibukai...Darn. I should have looked more info on him...Oh well, I'll just have to find him myself."

She went up stairs and went up to the first floor. She then wandered around as there were no more flight of stairs. She walked through the hall way which seemed to be endless.

"Geh. I think I'm lost. But I can't ask for directions or I'll be forced back to North Blue. Maybe I'll hide from them while gathering info at the same time."

She soon approach the exit which led her to outside, it was the main harbour which docked the warships that have no provisions to deliver to the vault.

She glanced around and noticed an odd transporter among the marine ships. It was a yellow submarine with its back facing the shore.

Beth tried to take a closer look on it...

"It's Hawk eyes! Hawk eyes is here!" The sudden call made the poor little started which cause her to lose her balance and fell into the sea.

"Ca-can't swim!" Beth was struggling in the water as she was gargling. "Can't believe I'm saying this but...HELP!"

The marines nearby were shocked. They didn't noticed the little girl until she cried for help. They tried to rescue her but by the time they made a move, she was already recued.

She was busy spitting out water from her mouth not noticing the one who saved her.

"You should be quicker on your actions. If I just waited for you guys to do it, she would have drowned by then."

The marines became silent. While Beth looked up to look at the man who saved her. She examined him but the thing she her attention was mostly focused on was his eyes.

"You're not going to thank me for saving you?"

"I suddenly don't feel like it." She replied while glaring onto his eyes.

"Mi-Mihawk," One of the Marines asked, "Is she with you?"

"No." He replied, "A little kid like you should be back at home playing truant."

"I don't have a home to return to and I don't plan to make all my efforts to get here get wasted either."

They shared a few glares for a while silently much like their having a staring contest when suddenly, she decided to speak up.

"Who's that guy with green hair begging to you?"

The marines were clueless to the conversation between the 2 of them.

"How did you know that someone begged towards me before"? Mihawk asked emotionlessly.

"Cause I'm a genius." She replied with a smirk.

Mihawk was silent for awhile until he remarked, "You're a devil fruit user aren't you?"

Beth remained silent until she said, "So says the guy who wears a magenta brand _Crocodile_ underwear."

"Is that so amusing that you have to say it out loud?" Mihawk questioned.

She then pout her checks, as nothing she says seems to affect him.

"I don't like you..." She mumbled.

"That's fine by me." He replied as he heard her mumbling. "It does not concern me."

He walked off from his coffin shaped boat and stepped onto the shore.

"Mi-Mihawk! Where are you going? What about the child?" A mariner asked.

"She's none of my concern. It's your job as Marines to serve the people. I'm only interested in the one who is going for the Shichibukai trials."

He walked away leaving the marines around him speechless. All there is left is Beth sulking.

* * *

The marines were staring at her. "But what's a kid doing here anyway?" A marine soldier asked.

*Well this is great.* she taught to herself. *Looks like I got no choice left but to use it.*

She threw something into the ocean and suddenly a huge sea king appeared.

The marines panicked as the vibration made caused the ground and ocean to shake.

With all the commotion and panic, she manage to run away unnoticed.

"Geez," She groaned, "I wasted 1 of my sea king bait just like that. But at least I could do it quickly since this island is near the calm belt."

"Still, that hawk douche was a Shichibukai. Though I hate his guts, I manage to get more info. But I still don't understand why I can't see through his eyes..."

"The Shichibukai room is on the 7th floor, now that sucks, I have to climb up all the way there."

30 minutes later, she's finally at the 7th floor. She hold onto her knees as she finally manage to reach the Shichibukai meeting room.

"Finally...It should be alright since not many people go inside this room..."

She open the door with all her remaining strength. As she succeed, she collapsed on the floor. She wanted to rest a bit more until a snake suddenly appeared right in front of her face. She blinked hard but she did not screamed as she was just startled.

"Salome, come back."

The snake obeyed the order and crawl towards a tall woman figure.

Beth got up on her knees and observe the lady. She was wearing her usual Kuja outfit with the marine cape behind.

"You're not the one I'm looking for." Beth remarked.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not the one you're looking for." She replied, "I'm the only one here so I'm afraid that what you're searching for isn't here."

"Hancock sama ~" The door opened as the waiter brought the food into the room. "Here's our menu special for you pirate empress~"

"Hmm?" Hancok glanced at the meal and the cranberry juice in a wine cup with a straw and flower decorations on it with a mini umbrella. "But I didn't order anything."

"Oh no," The waiter replied, "It's our specialty for free Hancok sama~"

"Well thanks, but no thanks. I'm on a diet."

"Well ok then."

The 2 adults turned around and saw the little girl already helping herself to the food.

"Oi!" Hancock hissed, "Who said that you could eat it?"

Beth ignored her, she was too busy stuffing the food into her mouth to pay attention to her.

"You, waiter." She stood up and point her fork to the waiter. "What is this? It's delious."

"It's French fries little girl and uh, I'm glad you like it?"

"It tastes like baked potato, my favorite...Me like French fries make more for me."

"Oi!" Hancock hissed, "Don't ignore me you rude disgraceful little girl!"

"Speak for yourself lady," Beth replied, "you're not even wearing panties..."

The waiter and some marines hiding behind the door were shock out of admiration.

"H-How. HOW DARE YOU! Mero Mero Mellow!"

She manage to turn all the marines into stone but it did not affect the little 'brat' at all.

Hancock blinked hard and questioned, "Why won't you turn into stone? Is it because you're not fazed by my beauty like Luffy?"

"Luffy?" She thought for a while then gave an evil smile, "Ohhh, I get it. You like that guy don't you~?"

Hancock was shocked, this is much worse to her that someone else much worse than the marines finding out about her crush.

"But too bad he doesn't like you~."

"I-I have you know that he's going to propose to me soon!"

"How we he hasn't even kissed you?"

"GASP!" Lightning could be heard in Hancock's back ground. "How did you even know that?"

*I like this lady, she's fun to troll.* Beth smirked, "Because I-AM-A-GENIUS!" She even manage to imitated her extremely looking down pose.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S MY POSE YOUR TAINTING!"

"Is that so?" Beth smirked, "Your already tainting your mind filled with imaginary thoughts which will never happen. But wait a minute, you're both more than 10 years apart. Which means, you're a **sick ****pedophile old hag**."

ARGHHHHH!

While Hancock was busy screeching like Gozila, Beth ran outside the room laughing her heart out.

* * *

She then went around the corridor on the 7th floor looking at her surroundings making sure she's on the right track.

From what I got from Hancock, he should be in the trials being judged by the high ranking admirals.

She came across a giant marble door with wave patterns on it. She knew that opening the door would draw unwanted attention so she stood back and stared hard at the door.

She saw through the door and inside the room. She saw 2 unnamed vice admirals, Sengoku and Kizaru all were seated down on high chairs with tall wooden table boxes . And the one she was searching for was in the centre of the room standing in front of the judges.

She could see them but she couldn't hear them. The thick door was to shut all sound from being heard from the room.

There is a way to get pass that, but she has to be completely concentrated to be able to do that.

She breathed in and breathed out. She knew she could do this, she just needs to find a right target. The one with yellow sunglasses looks like he's in a daze so she decided to use him as target.

_Horus!_

Her conscience is now in that man's. So long as her body does not move or does that man noticed that he's being watch, she could hear his thoughts of exactly what's going on around him and his mind.

"Since Akainu is away and is not here to judge," Sengoku said to the people around him, "I'll be the one who does the results."

"We are running short of capable pirates for the position of Shichibukai, Law though has assisted Straw Hat Luffy to escape, but with his powers that is capable of hunting down notorious pirates, we are willing to overlook it provided by the World Government."

Sengoku sighed than continued to finish reading the letter, "Law is hereby granted the title of Shichibukai!"

Law could only smile to himself but Beth using Kizaru's eyes could not see his face.

"Well, since the trial is over," Kizaru got up and stared at the door, "It's time to get rid of the insect spying on us."

*Crap!* Beth's conscience returned to her body, *I've been spotted...*

Kizaru was making his move fast by doing a sift kick, shooting a light beam towards the door...

_Crap! Not again! I mean to be continued..._

* * *

**It looks a bit draggy but I promise the moment you've been waiting for is in the next chapter. I'll also tell you what Beth's devil fruit power in full detail is as it seems a bit too good.**

**There was a little girl in Dressrosa next to Doflamingo, they didn't mention her name so I just give her a random name until they mention her name, I'll just use that name for the time being.**

**Crocodile is a real underwear brand for grown man. I got that idea after folding my dad's underwear.**

**I not good at being a sadist so I can't think much of the taunts except for Hancok's who I enjoyed making fun of while typing. X)**

**I'll also list down Beth's profile in the next chapter and Thanks for reading :)**


	3. The meaning of Beth

**Ok, this is the chapter I really want to write. And maybe the following one as well. **

**The reason why I didn't put Akainu in the previous chapter even though he was fleet admiral is because he might not approve Law as Shichibukai.**

**I guess you could have guessed it by now, this day is based on the day after Law brought 100 pirate hearts to the HQ. So in other words, the trial took 2 days.**

**I do not owe One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The meaning behind Beth_

She couldn't move at all. She might not even have time to move as the light beam approaches her...

_Shambles_

The light ray bashed through the door and crashed into the victim.

But the light beam was deflected towards the corridor and sliced through neatly up the ceiling causing a lining on the base at the upper parts of the stories.

"Ohhh?" Kizaru eyes slowly opened as the smoke cleared, " Didn't expect you to get yourself caught so easily, Mihawk."

Mihawk remained unfazed. "I didn't expect that myself either. Though my sword can reflect your beams due to its shiny surface. I did not expect someone else to notice my presence."

Mihawk turned his eyes towards Law who was smirking.

"Spies should be kept alive if you want to know about their motives."

"I should have known, Law." Sengoku stood up and got down from his chair, "This area is within your 'Room' isn't it?"

"Figures you would have guessed." Law replied still smiling, "White walls with white light bulbs makes it easier to camouflage my 'Room'. Heh, don't bother about betrayal, I'll only resort into it if something doesn't go my way."

"I see, so I was in your circle and you knew that I was there and switched me here." Mihawk said in a calm tone. "But if I'm here, that means that someone else was in this spot and has change places with me."

* * *

Beth is now currently on the floor were Mihawk used to be. Her eyes are focused on the walls and ceiling that was sliced like a sword. She's still in one piece except that her beret was cut into 2.

*Oh. My. God.* She thought to herself, *If I haven't duck in time, I would have been sliced Beth (Beef). Thank god that I'm short.*

She turned to her hat which is now unbearable to even be called a hat.

"Great." She mumbled to herself, "That was my favourite hat too."

"Ohhh? Little girl are you gonna cry? Do you want me to get you a new hat?"

Her mind went blank for a second. The man who detected her may be slow on mind but defiantly fast in reaction.

"Kizaru!" Sengoku approached as his pet goat followed him. "Someone who snooped on our conversation can't be handled lightly!"

"Ohh come on now Sengoku," Kizaru spoke as he grabbed Beth by her hood and held her midair, "How are we supposed to punish a little kid?"

Sengoku was shocked, not only there was someone eavesdropping their conversation but was also shocked by the fact that it was a little girl who shouldn't be here.

"What is a kid like you doing here anyway?"

Beth sighed as she stopped struggling, "Why does everyone ask the same thing? Is it that hard just to look for one miserable person?"

Sengoku looks confused, but Beth did not stop grumbling.

"You, the soldiers and that hawk douche is it that surprising for a kid to even be here?"

"It is rude for a child to already learn vulgar language, especially if that 'douche' your referring to is me."

Mihawk appeared together with Law next to him as they followed the trail of the voices.

Her dead fish eyes were trailing and the one that caught her interest. Everything around her became oblivious.

"You still didn't answer me young lady! Oi! Are you even listing to me?"

Sengoku looks annoyed as he could not get the girl's attention.

"Huh?Where?What?" Beth suddenly came back to reality and saw Sengoku was very close to her face. "Go away Mochi head, I'm not interested in you."

Sengoku was already showing signs of frustrations while the rest of them seems to be enjoying the moment.

"Wh-Why you little girl! Kizaru! Take her to the ships! We're sending her back immediat-"

_Shambles_

Beth was suddenly next to Law while Mihawk was in front of Kizaru.

"Hmm?" Mihawk wondered, *Why is Law protecting that girl?*

Law and Beth were sharing their stares, until Beth remarked, "Hi, Law". Law stared at her blankly, his attention was on the words that was on her shirt.* (refer to chapter 1) It reminded him of something in his past...

* * *

_Congratulations!_

_The room was filled with nurses congratulating a woman on a patient bed, the lady had pale skin, shoulder length mild curly black hair and had shining emerald pupils._

_She was holding on a baby which has thin black hair and brown peachy skin and is covered around with a pink towel. _

_"Aww, the baby looks like you Eliza." 1 of the midwife commented as the newborn baby was crying._

_"What? No way!" The mother of the child remarked as she hugged the baby tightly, "It's obvious that she looks more like her father."_

_"Father? Oh...You mean surgeon Trafalgar? Where is he? He should be here by now since he works here."_

_"You didn't see him just now? He's in this room." Eliza replied the nurse as she points to the corner of the room, "He just standing at that corner over there trying to think of a name for her."_

_Law was wearing a thick yellow baseball jacket with black long sleeves, a hood and a big vintage D at the chest of the jacket. He was also wearing a doctor's coat unbuttoned as an overall of his outfit._

_He was counting his fingers and wearing his usual hat to cover his face from showing his embarrassment. (That's cute but might have put him a bit out of character...)_

_"Aisha.. Eleanor.. Kali...Persephone.. Shivani..." He mumbled to himself, *Eliza may not notice that these names mean-*_

_"Death?" Eliza interrupted Law's thoughts, "I've already expected it."_

_Though surprised by her sudden reaction, he was smiling as he too was expecting her actions. "It wouldn't hurt if you could stop reading my mind Eliza?"_

_"Can't be helped. After all, I hate surprises since I don't have the patience to wait, and I don't mind read, I just simply peeping into your head."_

_She sighed as Law approached her, "And I thought that we agreed that we won't name our children after Death. Unless you want them to die early. And for god's sake Law, you're a doctor and you're supposed to save lives. Unless you want to be a death doctor that is."_

_Law held his child and stoke her head. Strangely enough, the baby stopped crying. "Unless you want to name her which I know it'll take forever since you're not good at choosing, she'll just remain nameless which is worse than death."_

_"How about Elizabeth?"_

_An old lady came into the room while closing the door at the same time using her walking pole, "I think it'll be a wonderful name for her."_

_"Oh? And why is that so Yukishiro ya?" Law questioned her as she poked the infant's cheeks._

_"Well it's mostly because it's got Eliza's name in it. And of course the fact that the baby's a girl."_

_"Heh. You're making me sound like a total stranger to her." Law commented._

_"Oh come on now Law," the old lady smiled as she tap his leg with her walking stick, "She already carries your surname isn't that enough?"_

_"Well I don't know Yukishiro," Eliza cut into their conversation, "I'm grateful of the name but it doesn't sound special."_

_Then suddenly her face brighten, "How about, we name her Beth!"_

_The 2 of them gave her their puzzled look._

_"Well cause Law insisted of have something that sounds like death, we can just name her the opposite of death like...Birth! And we just use some letters in both of them and since birth comes first after death, you got B for birth, second letter of Death which is E and their T and H, it spells B-E-T-H!"_

_"I get it." Yukishiro gave a understood hand on palm pose, "That's a nice idea Eliza!"_

_" Trafalgar Beth hmm?" Law placed his hand on his chin which had no goatee back then, "Sounds alright if I say so myself..._

* * *

Beth was staring blankly at Law. Out of the blue, she asked softly, "Is that me in there?..."

Law's eyes widen as the child spoke.

Mihawk suddenly raised his sword, but Law quickly snap out from his thoughts and used his nodachi to swing his blade. And that 1 wake of slash manage to get Mihawk's arm sliced. (the one holding onto the sword)

Mihawk stared at his arm as it flew away without a spill of blood. It landed on the floor still holding onto the sword tightly.

"If I remembered clearly, it's only dismembered if it's on flesh. But the non-living objects are still cut regardless." Mihawk reassembled his arm while realising that his sleeve was sliced through. "In other words, I can fix my arm but I can't fix my sleeve."

"Well it's too bad then Hawk-Eye ya." Law replied with a grin, "That coat looks expensive."

"Your reaction is quick, but I do not see you as a worthy swordsman." Mihawk sighed in disappointment. "I would have like you better if you fight more honestly."

"Well looks like you'll be very disappointed." Law replied sarcastically, "I'm not very devoted in swordsmanship. The only honour I have in those is this very sword."

Mihawk glared carefully at the sword, "That nodachi, is made from human parts isn't it?"

"Oh?" Law smirked as he placed his blade back to his scabbard, "You can tell just by looking? Well to be more specific, it was made from a whole man and a woman's pair of legs."

The corridor was filled with silence but Beth's eyes widen with curiosity.

Law smirked as he untie the knot on his scabbard, "You gotta love samurais from the Wano country."

The corridor was filled silence for a short while but suddenly, rumbling noises could be heard outside of the HQ.

"General inspector Sengoku!"

It was Haruyuki and Kirito running towards the corridor to report to Sengoku of the statutes.

"What's going on out there?" Sengoku questioned.

"There's giant Sea kings charging towards the Gates of Justices!"

"What?" Sengoku questioned, "How is that possible? We're not in the Calm belt!"

Beth recalled that she threw a Sea king bait into the sea earlier. There was only 1 at first but it seems like when time passed, more Sea kings came drawn by the bait. And the HQ building could not feel a thing until now, the building must be really sturdy.

"You might want to check the sea near the harbour." Everyone turned their attention to the child intruder.  
"EH?" The 2 marines were shocked to see the girl again. "Be-Beth chan?"

"Hi losers." Beth replied not facing towards them, "If I remembered clearly, the ships had supplies of Sea king bait. A piece or 2 could have fell off into the sea drawing their attention."

Sengoku fumed as it was totally outrages, it made perfect sense. He turned to the 2 mariners, "You 2, watch the girl and the Shichibukais."

"Ye-Yes sir!" The 2 marines saluted.

" This is a marine problem. If the bait is not removed, the Sea kings will not stop rampaging. Let's go Kizaru!"

"No need to tell me that Sengoku." Kizaru replied lazily. The 2 powerhouses disappeared in a flash leaving the 2 poor mariners alone with the most dangerous people you could ever think of.

"Beth chan," Kirito questioned, "you happen to be the one who threw the Sea king bait at the harbour weren't you?"

"Well yeah." She replied, "I needed to draw their attention away from me and that includes Mochi head and Scary Hippy."

The men were in awkward silence as the little girl causally speck from her mind.

"Now let's go somewhere more private like where Pantieless hag was."

* * *

Inside the Shichibukai waiting room, the 2 females were exchanging stares at each other from the opposite seats. Hancock was glaring while Beth was giving a taunting stare at the older woman. The men could only watch in amazement.

"Anyway," Beth broke her stare from Hancock, "I forgot to introduce myself."

All attention was turned into the little girl.

"My name is T. Beth. I am six-teen year old."

*So she still defies her actual age...* The 2 marines thought to themselves.

"I like fuzzy animals including bears, any dish that is made of potatoes, nick naming others, making sarcastic jokes at others and watching horror shows and movies."

*That explains everything from earlier but is it really alright for a little kid to watch horror?* The 2 marines wondered to themselves, again.

"I hate irritating people, people that get in my way and people who can't be made fun of."

*So basically, you just don't like people...* (You probably get it by now)

"I'm on a quest to find my dad since I can't stand being alone in my country. And I'm sad to say but I was disappointed."

"Eh? Why?" Haru asked, "Is it because he's not here?"

"No he is." She replied, "But I was disappointed cause he wasn't as cool as the Wanted poster described him."  
"Wait, wanted poster?" Kirito interrupted, "I thought your father is a marine."

"I said that he's is the HQ but I never said that he's a marine." And she pointed to the centre seat sofa, "As a matter of fact, he's over there."

Eyes were turned to the centre seat and true enough Law was there along with Mihawk.

The 2 marines observed the 2 men carefully and wondered, *She mentioned that her name is T. Beth, but Mihawk's surname doesn't start with T which leaves...*

"EEEEHHHHHHH?!"

The 2 marines were in utter shock, Mihawk was cool as usual as he already suspected it, Hancock was making the 'it all makes sense now pose' while Law on the other hand, just raised his eyebrow.

"Hold up," Hancock raised her voice to cut the tension, "that does not explain about your actions earlier!"

"You mean that I mention about the fact that you weren't wearing panties? I always resort to that when I run out of taunts. But in your case, I just find it amusing."

Hancock really wanted to hit her now but she was able to speak up first, "That. And the fact that you knew my relationship with Luffy."

"Oh that?" Beth answered, "I ate the _Peyo Peyo no mi._ (Peep Peep fruit-Yes I made it up) It allows me to see through walls, objects and clothes. That's how I know about the type of underwear you're wearing."

The 2 mariners were amused, Mihawk sighed, Hancock snorted and Law seemed interested in it like he had heard it somewhere before.

"Other than that, the fruit also has the ability to peep into minds. I can even look into your deepest and darkest secrets and memories that you yourself even don't remember."

The adults in the room seemed confused.

"Well like for example pantieless lady (Hancock), there was 1 time that you were extremely depressed that you didn't eat for 3 weeks."

Hancock trying to ignore the name calling, tried to recall the incident after the Marine fold war. "Hmm...I've heard it somewhere but it's kinda hazy."  
"Not surprising since memories don't just disappear no matter how unimportant it is, but rather their buried deep in your head where to a point that you don't remember."

The adults in the room began to nod their heads.

"I may look like I'm reading your mind but actually I'm not. I'm just peeping into your conscience in other words your brain. And I can look into your thoughts and feelings without you even noticing. And best of all, I can dig as deep as I need to."

The 2 mariners shivered, "That's a frightening ability..."

"Not really." She replied, "It is mentally, but physically speaking, it's completely useless. Also if you change the direction of my sight, I'll see a completely different thing as it's only travelling at a straight line. I can only peep one thing at a time too."

"My fruit completely relies on sight, if I go blind, that's it for me. And my ability can only look into minds, I can't process them or do telepathy And I need total concentration to use my ability so don't disturb me when I'm busy. Other than that, I still can't swim oh and I can't look through water as well."

* * *

The room was filled with silence after Beth finished talking.

Kirito spoke first, "So basically, just by looking at us, you already know our secrets?"

"Pretty much." She replied.

"But why are you telling us all this?" Haruyuki asked.

"Dunno." Beth mumbled, "I-I just felt like it. That's all..."

*Aww...* The 2 mariners thought to themselves, *I thought she was mean but she's actually just not honest with herself...*

Beth turned and glared at them, "I heard that. And try not to mention anything I said just now. Because if you do, I can reveal your secrets in front of the whole HQ."

They both shivered but Kirito stood up, "Bu-But not everyone would care about that."

"How about your friends?" Beth smirked, making Kirito shrink back.

"But you're right." Beth sighed then smiled evilly, "That's why I'll reveal her secrets as well."

Hancock stood up in fury, "THAT'S OUTRAGES! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

While Hancock was in rage, Beth still remained cool, "That's why your secret is in their mouths if they dare to speak about me. Don't worry, I have tight lips so your secret is safe."

Hancock would really kill her now but is she lets out the fact that she was a slave to the celestial dragons even to a soul, she would be done for.

She bit her lip and glared at the 2 poor marines. They shivered knowing that they must really be able to keep it to themselves.

Beth was chuckling as she witness the 2 marines at Hancock's mercy.

But she did not realize that Law was behind her giving the black face. The others seemed to notice it first and turned their eyes towards them.

When Beth finally noticed something, it was none other than Law who was gripping tight onto his sword.

5 minutes later, they were all outside at the harbor where the Sea king were now gone.

The marines were staring at Law as they stared at the tied up Beth on his sheath.

"Would you mind explaining to me what is this all about? Law!" Sengoku questioned as he watches Beth struggling on midair.

Law smirked as he 'accidentally' lose grip of his nodachi making Beth topple a bit, "Just doing my 'duties' as a Shichibukai."

Beth tried to glare at him but it was no use, she's not facing him. Instead she's facing the people who is was in the Shichibukai room earlier.

She peeped into each of their minds, all giving different opinions.

Haruyuki: *I understand how it feels to be short...(T^T)*

Kirito: *Finally, she can stop giving us trouble...(-_-")*

Mihawk: *This is punishment for pushing your luck...(- t -)*

Hancock: *I don't care even if your dad saved Luffy! It Serves you right you brat!(-v-)*

Beth expected those comments but however an unexpected one came in.

*Oh? So Law manage to become a Shichibukai after all...*

It was none other than Doflamingo who just sudden appeared out of nowhere.

*Hmm? It's that same kid again, I wonder what's Law gonna do with her? Fuffuffuffu...*

Beth shivered as he chuckled in his mind.

Law could feel the presence of his ex-boss behind. He walked towards the submarine and closed the door tight. Shortly, it submerge away from the HQ.

As the submarines was steady with the ocean current, everyone stopped their positions and dashed towards the hallway.

"Captain! You're back!"

The crew crowd their captain who's face did not seemed any different from when he left.

"So...Captain, how did the trial go?" Sachi asked "It's been 2 days since we got here, I was worried something terrible happened."

"Nah don't worry," Law replied with his usual grin, "It worked as expected it to be."

"That's great!" Penguin rejoiced with the other crew members.

"Hmmm?" Bepo wondered as he stared at his captain, "I smell another presence in here."

He sniffed around as he finally solved his question, "Ah! Captain who's that?!"

Beth lifted her lazy eyelids as she heard the unique voice, as soon as she manage to see the whole picture, her eyes glimmer in excitement. "A fuzzy polar bear!" ( v )

As they heard the voice, everyone in the submarine stared at the little girl in confusion.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Law remarked as he swing the nodachi in front of him along with Beth dangling.

"Everyone this is my daughter Beth. And for now on, she's coming with us for our journey."

The crew blinked hard, then took a few quick glances at the 2 Trafalgar's. After a few seconds, only then they reacted.

"EEEHHHHH?!"

_Ah, I can finally say to be continued peacefully..._

* * *

**Wow... For the first time, I actually wrote 10 pages...I'm sorry if I made anyone of you felt bored...**

**I reviled a bit of Law's past at the part when Beth was born. Of course it's made up but well, gotta dream a little, through One Piece is not mine...**

**I think I made Beth a little too mean for a 6 year old, but the point was to be as haughty as Law.**

**Hancock seems to be a little overpowered by a kid, please tell me my mistakes in the reviews as I can't control myself when my evil side takes over me.**

**Although the Shichibukai hardly know one another, I can think of a reason for each of them gathering together. Doflamingo- Wants to see Law's progress. Mihawk- Wants to see if he's a worthy opponent. Hancock- Wants to show her thanks for saving Luffy, which did not go as planned cause of Beth :p**

**I need a song, so long as it's a lullaby or is from the One Piece anime opening or ending that is peaceful or meaningful. You may even vote cause I need an idea for this one, if not I'll just use One Day.**

**The devil fruit was completely made up. I got the idea from Doflamingo in chapter 698. **

**Most importantly, I hope I didn't make everyone out of character. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Welcome to the Heart Pirates

**I'm actually in the middle of a exam that determine your 'future' (Pfttt). And wow I'm still writing! Nah, I just hate studying. I really wish that I could be older so that I could relax a bit more.**

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Welcome to the heart pirates_

It's already been 2 hours, and yet the heart crew still could not get used to the fact that their captain just brought in a little girl into the submarine out of the blue and claiming that she's his daughter.

It was already surprising enough that he wanted to be a Shichibukai, and now they it turns out that he's a father as well. What else could they expect from the captain?

Beth however, was still tied up to Law's nodachi. Some of them wondered why she haven't complain yet despite the treatment. But they noticed that their captain just left her hanging without even bother to stick around with her.

"It's nice to finally have a girl in our crew but, what should we do with her?" Shachi asked.

"Dunno," Penguin replied, "Since captain said that we could just do whatever we want."

"I know!" Bepo exclaimed as he got up, "Maybe she can play hide and seek with us!"

"Gee...That's sounds nice...Except that the fact that I'm still TIED UP!" Beth snapped as she finally lost her patience.

"Aye! I forgot!" Bepo jolted suddenly and as soon as he did that, a cloud of depression came to him, "I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing already!" The duo shouted at him.

*Great...* Beth thought to herself, *The first people I seen so far are all idiots.*

They finally settled down as they untied her, Beth never felt so relief to be able to touch the ground again. After a few stretches, she faced the trio as they were staring carefully at her.

"I'm telling you," Shachi whispered, "She completely resembles our captain!"

"No way man!" Penguin objected, "Her eyes are too big to be our captain's!"

"Idiot!" Shachi roared, "All little kids have big eyes!"

"I wonder if she likes bears?" Bepo wondered.

"Shut up already!" They both replied in union.

"I'm sorry..." Bepo got quickly depressed.

It was no surprise to them anymore. They had been together for 2 years and Bepo is still as sensitive as ever.

*Well they're a bunch of morons for starters...* Beth thought to herself. *But let's test them out first...*

"I'm bored..." Beth complained as she slumped onto the floor. "Can we play hide and seek?"

The 3 musketeers stared at each other, "Hold on a second." Penguin replied as the trio gathered around themselves.

"Do you think it's alright to play hide and seek around the sub?" Penguin asked.

"I don't think so." Shachi replied, "There's a few room that we can't let her play in like the operating room."

"Maybe I should be the seeker..." Bepo wondered.

"Now's not the time for that!"

"I'm sorry."

They both gave a loud sigh, then Penguin spoke up first. "Well sorry Beth chan, I don't think that we can play hi-..."

By the time they finished making their decision, Beth had already disappeared from her spot.

"Oh boy." Penguin remarked, "Something tells me that we're playing hide and seek..."

* * *

Beth scurried around the hallway mischievously trying to avoid contact from the other members.

"Operating room eh?" Beth grinned to herself, "Sounds exciting."

With the help of her devil fruit powers, she can just skim through every room without having to enter one.

"Cabin, cabin, another cabin, oh look, a toilet. And it only has 1 toilet seat inside..."

She was almost towards the end of the hallway when she noticed that there was a door that had a safety lock on it.

She smirked as she stares at the lock, "A locked door shows that something really important is inside. But not even locks can keep me at bay."

She turned the lock's code numbers and successfully opened the door. She entered inside and turned on the lights. After doing that, she locked the door from the inside.

The room was small but not too small as there's still space for people to gather on the floor.

The single king sized bed was at the corner of the room next to the door. It had a dark brown headboard with light blue mattress with a navy blue blanket with the underneath white coloured decorated with brown spots like the one's on Law's hat. It had 2 white pillows to complete the set.

Across the bed, was a bookshelf with books filled with endless medical knowledge. There was also a huge black wooden desk next to it with huge stacks of papers containing information from their adventures in the grand line.

There were picture frames walls and stands of the rest of the crew on their adventures in the grand line. And in every single one of them, Law was always the one who could kept still when facing the camera.

Beth fished out a crumpled piece of paper that was behind a photo frame. She unfolded it containing writings in black pen. It read out:

_Yukishiro, Eliza, Beth, Lawrence..._

Beth stared at the paper blankly then tossed it on the floor. As the crumpled piece of paper knocked against something, she noticed that it was a huge crate next to the closet at the opposite corner of the bed.

She opened it and saw cubes containing hearts filling the whole box! She picked up one and began observing it. It was defiantly beating making Beth even more curious how it was possible. She planned on picking up another when suddenly...

BAM! BAM! The door was being slammed hard on which startled Beth into drooping the heart she was holding onto.

"Beth chan! We know you're in there! Open up!"

It was Shachi and Penguin banging the door trying to get her attention which they obviously did. Despite the knocks, she ignored the warning.

"It's no use." Penguin sighed "She won't listen."

"More importantly," Shachi wondered while sweat dropping, "how did she even got the number coordinates right? Captain's pass code always changes!"

"Should I get captain here?" Bepo asked

"YOU IDOIT! DON'T!" The 2 other men shouted with their words in sync, "Captain hates it when anyone snoops in his room! Plus we'll be more than just in trouble!"

"I sorry." Bepo apologised, again.

The duo planned to shout back at him but out of the blue, a voice spoke up without warning.

"There is no cure for sorry..."

Their blood froze due to shock. The sinister tone came from the captain who is not suppose to know about it was behind them.

The trio didn't dare to say anything. In fact, they don't even dare to look at him. Beth used her devil fruit powers to look through the door. From the looks of his face, it's defiantly is not a good sign.

Law tried to turn the handle on his door, but the door was looked from the inside making him unable to enter. He gave a soft sigh and lifted his index finger.

_Room._

The giant blue sphere appeared surrounding him and his entre room. Beth already knew its effects as she tried to hide underneath the table.

_Scan_

Beth was immediately switched outside of his room in exchange for his nodachi that he was holding onto earlier.

"How did you know that I was hiding?" Beth questioned as she was held by her hood, hanging in midair for the 3rd time today resulting her to become aggressive since she hates to be held in midair as it remains her of how short she is.

The other crew members tried to stay away from her as she currently looks like an angry cat ready to scratch someone close by.

"So long as you're in my sphere, I can do anything within that space. Even if I'm unable to see through walls." Law sighed as he watched her swinging violently. He placed her on his left shoulder and stoked her head smoothly following the flow of her hair. As his fingers run through her head repeatedly, Beth could felt the tickling from his fingers. Surprisingly, making her forget her rage and snuggling him like he was a huge teddy bear.

The trio was shocked due to her sudden behaviour as they watched Law taming her so easily.

"Cap-Captain." Penguin questioned, "How did you do that?"

"Oh this?" Law turned to his crew mate while stilling holding Beth on his shoulder, "I just stoked her head that's all. It calms her down every time."

The crew men remained speechless as Law passed Beth for Shachi to carry. Shachi weaved a bit than later on was able to carry her properly. The trio watched as she snuggled on his shoulder and blushed out of trill.

*She's really cute after all...* The trio thought to themselves. But when Shachi tried to stoke her like Law did, her relaxing face suddenly changed back to her aggressive growl.

"Oh I forgot to mention." Law spoke as he manage to unlock his door and picked up his nodachi that was on the floor when he switched places with it earlier. "It doesn't work with strangers, especially strange men."

*We're strange men?* Shachi and Penguin wondered as Shachi held her high to prevent her from hurting him.

"Just pass her to Bepo, the sight of bears should calm her down too." Law sighed as he turned away, "And by the way, check the kitchen, we need to know if there's enough food for one more party at dinner."

* * *

The trio together with Beth who is now snuggling on top of Bepo's head, (much to his enjoyment) were heading towards the kitchen.

It was already 6 30 but there was no scent coming out from the kitchen. Shachi and Penguin feeling suspicious entered the kitchen to check what was going on.

There are 3 chiefs among the crew to cook for the total number of all 16 members in the crew including Beth. Jean Bart was there too as after he spoke, the chiefs were groaning in disappointment.

"What's going on?" Penguin asked.

"Ah..." Narwhal, 1 of the chiefs replied. He's about the same height as Penguin except that he's wearing a blue hat and rim with a yellow label in front. "We don't have enough variety of food. And Jean Bart said that we won't be reaching the next town till tomorrow."

"So...What are we having for dinner then?" Shachi asked.

"Rice with anchovies." Narwhal replied back, "AGAIN!"

NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

While the 2 men were screaming in horror, Beth was sighing in her head.

*Sad part of life as a pirate.* She noticed a recipe book that was lying around the kitchen and decided to take a look at it.

"Don't we have anything else?" Penguin asked

"How about we hit the surface to fish instead?" Shachi suggested.

"That'll take too long!"

While the rest of the crew were busying arguing, Bepo stared at Beth who was staring at a big fish in the book.

"Why is this fish blue?" She asked while still staring at the book.

The men stopped their pointless bickering and pointed towards their direction towards the little girl.

"Oh?" Narwhal scanned the picture of the fish closely, "That's a elephant blue fin tuna. But that fish is rare and it only exist in south blue. Though I haven't seen one, I doubt there'll be any in the new world..."

"Cause there's a big one above us right now."

The crew men stared above the ceiling and stared at the little girl again.

"How can you tell?" Bepo asked.

"My devil fruit ability allows me to see through walls. And if you don't catch it now, it'll swim further away from us."

"Then Beth chan can help us fish out our target?" Shachi wondered, "We're saved! We don't have to eat anchovies for dinner anymore!" Shachi was dancing around with Penguin and Bepo.

"Not really." The trio stopped dancing. "I can only see while I'm still in the submarine. When we hit the surface, I'll lose my target since I can't see through water."The trio slumped into depression as if all hope was lost. "But I do have a suggestion if you want that fish."

* * *

"Huh?" Law questioned as the gang interrupted him while he was staring into space, "Use my Ope Ope powers to catch a huge fish?"

"Come on captain!" Shachi exclaimed, "This is a big chance and we can't let it slip away!"

"What wrong with eating anchovies?" Law questioned as he placed his legs on the sofa, "Just eat fruits after dinner, what's so hard about that?"  
"EVERYTHING!" The duo replied as one could tell that their sick of usual planned meals.

"Well I would, but to use _Shambles,_ I need something to exchange for a big fish like that."

"We can exchange it with that big create filled with hearts in your room."

Everyone stared at Beth in horror while Law just simply raised his eyebrow.

"That box together with all that hearts in it should be just enough to get that fish."

"Well that's too bad Beth ya." Law gave her a unpleasant face, "I am not giving up on my other hundreds collections of hearts so that you can just catch a fish."

The crew watched as the 2 Trafalgar have death stares at each other.

*It must be part of the family trait...* All of them wondered to themselves.

"Anyway captain," Penguin broke the silence, "We'll help you with the exchange. Just catch that fish for us and GIVE US BACK OUR HEARTS!"

Law sighed as he knew that there's no point fighting a losing battle. "Fine. But you all will have to contribute something. Including you Beth."

10 minutes later, everyone of the crew got something to exchange. Then it finally came Beth's turn.

"All I have is this hat which was split into 2." (refer to chapter 3)

Law stared as she place her hat on the floor. Everything was ready but the only thing Law would contribute was the crate and not the hearts that were inside. Beth was staring hard at her target trying to find the right opportunity to strike.

"Now!"

_Room_

A giant blue sphere surrounded the submarine at the top part of the ocean around them. Law stood his position and lifted his fingers...

_Shambles_

The 2 items were immediately switched as the items disappeared and a huge big fish covered in seaweed appeared right in the middle of the living room.

The crew was surprised by the sudden appearance of the fish. Law quickly disabled his 'room' and slashed the fish until it was dead.

The crew shrink back at horror as blood leaked out from the fish. However, the father and daughter were smiling sarcastically, "Blood pudding..."

"You're both psychotic psychopaths!" The entire crew exclaimed.

* * *

Dinner was a bit late today but the crew seemed to be grateful that they no longer have to eat anchovies for dinner.

"There's no mash potatoes..." Beth stared disappointedly at her dish.

"I can fix that!" Narwhal hummed towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Why the different treatment?!" Some crew mates asked, "Just cause she's a kid?!"

"Oi!" Narwhal roared, "It's thanks to her that we didn't have to eat anchovies for dinner again!"

One side was focused on Beth and the other side of the rectangle dining table was Law sitting there and was given curious stares from the other half of his crew.

"Captain..." Half of the crew mates including Shachi and Penguin were curiously staring at Law who was giving them the what are you looking at face. "Since you have a daughter, does this mean that you have...I dunno...Slept with a woman in bed before?..."

Law remained silent, sweat dropping as his crew mates were gathering around him with curious innocent(?) eyes.

"Wow." Beth blabbed, "They sound desperate. No wonder their virgins."

The entire crew excluding Law, Bepo and Jean Bart turned into stone heart brokered.

* * *

"I win again."

Shachi exclaimed as he was playing black jack with Penguin and Bepo in the living room. Pengiun tisked as he passed his coins while Bepo was depressed as he didn't win anything and he's almost out of cash.

Beth was passing by while eating an orange. She stared at the trio while noticing Bepo being stressed. She sat near him as she looked at his cards.

"Need another card here." The trio stared at the kid who just joined in the game.

"Eh?" Bepo stared blankly as Beth sat in front reclining on his soft body. "You're helping me?"

"Yup" Beth remarked as she finished her orange, "I can turn the tides for you."

In just 20 minutes, Bepo was winning the game.

Shachi and Penguin were shaking trying to figure out how Beth managed to win for him.

It's simple really, she's just using her ability to look at their hands and the card at the top of the deck. So that's how she knew when Bepo can draw more or not.

And because of that, Bepo would always win making Shachi and Penguin obsessed with trying to earn back everything they lost. Causing time to go by and the time it's the last game, (or not) it was already midnight. But regardless, they still lost. Now Bepo has huge stacks of coins surrounding him.

"I'm tired..." Bepo yawned, "Can we go to bed now?"

"NO!" The 2 men yelled despite their face being censored, their eye bags were very obvious. "Not until we earn back everything and figure out how Beth could manage to cheat while playing innocent!"

"Well...I can tell you but where is the fun in that?" Beth smirked as she plays with the stack of coins. "I can go for another few more rounds."

"Hey Beth chan," Bepo questioned, "aren't you tired? It's already midnight."  
"Huh? No." She replied as she flicked the coin into the air. "I usually can't sleep and sleeping easily is for babies. After all, I'm 16 years old!"

"I'm really curious though," Penguin asked, "you kept calling yourself 16 even though you know that it's a lie but, why are you so obsessed of being a grown up?"

"I agree." Shachi remarked to Penguin's speech, "Kids should behave like kids while they still have the chance to."

Beth suddenly became silent and even not notice the coin dropping on the floor.

"What good is there at being a kid anyway?"

The trio stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Penguin asked.

"Will you listen?" She looked at them with a light blush on her face. The trio found it cute yet sad at the same time.

"So she's a Tsundere after all~" They nodded as they approached her.

"When you're a kid, everything around you is nothing but just fun and games. But that's not what reality is all about. I always get told of a lot because they think I'm a kid and I won't understand."

She began to sit when a knees at her face and wrapped her arms around it.  
_"As far as I could remember, I used to live with an old lady on a wheel chair. Usually, I get picked on a lot and the kids don't seem to like me cause I'm a creep or look like a zombie."_

_"I didn't like getting picked on, so I tried to distance myself from others. And when one tries to hurt me, I simply scare them away with my psychotic nature."_

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo listened carefully at the little girl's secret cry for attention.

_"Old lady Yukishiro lets me do whatever I want to cheer me up. That's how I got my psychotic nature from watching too much horror movies. Because of that, people didn't dare to approach me but at least I know how to protect myself."_

_"Yukishiro is usually very healthy despite her old age but one day, age finally caught up to her." _The trio pulled out their ears as this part seems important._ "I was in the hospital where Law used to work. And I clearly remembered her last words:"_

_"I understand that you hate it when you think that your father left you or the fact when people talk bad about him just because he's a pirate. But whatever the reason, please don't hate your father. He still loves you as you're all he has left in this world."_

_"But why would he leave me here then?"_

_"There is something he has to clean up in his past that he has turned his back on. But however, he realises that he could no longer leave it as it is. He left you here because you had nothing to do with it and he didn't want you to get involve."_

_"I let you watch all those PG movies as I thought that you would understand better that this world is not a bed of roses. And if I left you without a clue of this world, who will take care of you?"_

_"Come on Beth chan, it's ok to cry. Crying is not a form of weakness but rather it shows that you are still gentle in heart. See that orange over there?"_

_The younger Beth nodded will still trying to control her tears while not looking properly at the green skinned orange. _

_"That will be my last gift to you. It's a devil fruit, when consumed, it will give you special abilities. It may help you understand others if you consume it. It was your mom's ability as she used it to get closer to your father. Well then Beth..."_

_Beth tried to hold on to Yukishiro's hand that tried to reach out to her._

_"I-I wish you well..."_

_The hand dropped motionless as Beth finally knew that she was all alone._

Outside the flash back, the trio were weeping out their unmanly tears.

*Do-Does this mean that we're gentle at heart?...*

Without anyone noticing, Law was actually behind a wall listing to every word.

"I couldn't stay at the house as I could not pay the bills nor could I even give a proper burial. The doctors in the hospital helped me on that. I tried to stay at a orphanage but it didn't turn out well so I ran away from it."

"I then stayed in the hospital that I always visit, the doctors knew me and let me stay. I would usually run around the hallways at night and that's when a lot of people think that I'm a ghost." Beth chocked at her chuckle when she tried to hide it.

"But although the doctors and nurses were used to me, I could still hear the new workers saying bad things behind my back. I don't know why I did something about it even though I don't really know my dad that well. Maybe it's cause Yukishiro still has faith in him..."

The 2 men lean on Bepo using him as a giant handkerchief to wipe their tears away."

"4 months later, a marine ship came to our town. I clashed into 2 mariners and used fake tears to take me to the HQ. And because of that..."

The trio finally manage to control their tears. (Took them long enough...)

"...I finally got to meet my dad..." Beth said it in a soft relaxing tone.

* * *

The room became silent after Beth finished speaking.

"Well that's all I could say." Beth sighed as she stood up, "Nothing much of a big deal really..."

"BETH CHHHAAANNN!"

The trio eyes tear as they gave Beth a group hug.

"We're soooo soorrrryyyy! We never knew that you had such a tough time! We'll promised that we'll be there for you! asdfhjnrtgdfghnfgndsdsfs!..."

Beth couldn't tell wherever to feel touched or to feel creped out with all of them sprouting nonsense at the same time.

"You're su-suffocating me..." Beth tried to speak up but their hugs were too tight and she couldn't breathe.

But the trio couldn't hear her and continued until Law appeared and stopped them.

"Shouldn't it be time you all of you to go to bed?" Law spoke as he lifted Beth who has fainted."I expect all of all to be bright up and early by tomorrow." Law said as he placed Beth on his shoulder and walked away from his crew.

His men tried to follow him closely but Law gave a sinister glare at them as he already knew.

He walked towards his 'office'(which is actually his room but he insist that it's an office) and placed Beth on the bed and wrapped her with the navy blanket.

He stared at her silently and mumbled to himself. "You shouldn't have come..."

"And what?" Beth replied to much of Law's surprise, "Let all my efforts go to waste?"

Law placed his palm against his face, (face palmed :D) he sighed as he replied back, "I just didn't want you to make the same mistake I did."

Beth seemed confused as Law let go of his face.

"I left my family at a young age and became a pirate henchmen. I was only a kid back then and I used to think that my superior was always right. But as time passed by, I soon decided that I didn't want to stay anymore. And I left during my mid teens."

"By the time I made it back, my family was already gone. I had nothing left to live for. So I just did whatever I could and pressured my childhood dream to become a surgeon."

"Sooo in other words," Beth listened while reading his mind at the same time, "you were a rich man's son at first and now you're a pauper?"

Law eyebrow twitched as he tried to calm himself down, "Not exactly, it's just that I was the only child and there was no one else to inherit the family military industry company."

Beth nodded her head as she tisked. "I see. So that's how you got this submarine."

"Pretty much." Law replied back, "And shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

Beth gave an evil grin which is not noticed by the ordinary people's eye. "I only can fall asleep if one sings me a lullaby..."

But Law could read her body language and sighed, "I don't sing."

"Geh!" Beth realised that no matter how hard she tried, she can't win against him.

"But however just this once, I tell a secret I haven't told anyone before." Beth eyes widen with curiosity as Law pulled out something from his closet, "I'll play the flute as your lullaby."

"Captain can play the flute?!" The trio whispered to each other while hiding behind the door. "He never told us about that!"

"I haven't play it for years. I don't know is I still got it in me."

Law blew the tip of the flute and a gentle melodic tune came out from it.

**The song shall be I will always return by Bryan Adams.**

Beth felt drowsy when the tunes reached her ears. Bepo too felt drowsy but Shachi and Penguin manage to keep him awake by punching him.

When Law stopped playing, Beth was already fast asleep. Her face was facing towards him but she covered her face with the blanket to not show embarrassment.

Law smiled gently as he watched her snoring softly. He gave her a small kiss on her head and place the flute back into the closet and walked out of the room.

As he exited, the trio behind the door were giving admiring looks with sparkling eyes on their faces.

Law tried to avoid the creepiness given by his crewmates but they kept approaching him and they seemed to be getting closer by the minute.

"Who ever knew that captain was such a parent?" He crewmates remarked as they approach with glittering eyes, "I always thought that you were just a cruel guy..."

"So you guy finally have the guts to say it at my face." Law replied with a smirk as he slumped onto the sofa while the trio covered their mouths.

"Humph. Don't worry about that, I'm already used to it. But still it's been a long time since I saw my daughter, it's only natural that I show affection. She's grown quite a bit, but not the way I expect her to turn out."

His men gave him blank expressions on their faces.

"I still remember the days when she would come with my wife to the hospital to find me in my working hours. I would sit at the seats near the vending machine that severs drinks. She would scurry around to find me and when she does, she would pounce on me sometimes making me spill my drink while my wife would just laugh while watching us."

"She was very playful and dense back then, now she's becoming more crude like...someone in this sub. I knew that I shouldn't have left her with Yukishiro..."

*Captain just doesn't want to admit that she's becoming more like him...* Shachi and Penguin sighed to themselves.

"You guys are still here?" Law questioned the duo as Bepo has already fallen asleep. "Remember that I still want you bright and early tomorrow at 7."

"Ah! We almost forgot!" Shachi and Penguin exclaimed as they ran away from the living room leaving Bepo behind.

Law watched as the duo disappeared from the hallway, "Ahhh...Finally I can take some shut eye..."

His words trailed off as he saw Beth standing in front of him half asleep with her eyes half alert. She climbed onto the sofa and when her head laid on Law chest, she instantly fell asleep.

*Looks like she just wants someone next to her...* Law smiled as he watched her snuggled next to him...

_Aww that's cute...To be continued_

* * *

**Beth's life story is pretty much like society now. Children are growing up too fast instead of just enjoying being young while they still have the chance. **

**I made up Law's childhood but it seems to fit a bit since he didn't look poor when he was a kid. And he you did the math, Law has been Doflamingo's subordinate since 11.**

**I originally wanted Law to sing a lullaby but in the end I decided not to. Thanks Shiningheart of ThunderClan for giving the suggestions.**

**Law like Beth refuses to admit that his 'office' is actually his room. Similar to Beth who refuses to admit her age.**

**I wonder if anything seemed strange to any of you. Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Heart Pirates Nursery?

**I realized that I'm typing even more words each chapter despite trying to shrink it. -_-**

**By the way, there will be more OCs named after marine or arctic animals in the Heart crew.**

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Heart Pirates Nursery?_

Weak rays of sunlight peeked from the windows, glancing around the submarine with its morning rays.

The faint light shone on Bepo's face. Annoyed by the disturbing ray, he rubbed his eyes in irritation and rolled around a bit more as he stretched at the same time.

As he got up, the first thing he had to do was pee. Now.

He rushed towards the bathroom to only find Shachi and Penguin facing the door with annoyed looks on their face.

"Beth chan..." Penguin groaned, "It's already been an hour...Please get out of the bath room soon."

"It really sucks that we only have one bathroom." Shachi sighed, "Girls usually take a long time in the bathroom plus they always lock the door. Especially when captain wouldn't let her use his personal-..."

But Bepo couldn't hold on. Not for long, he exploded

"I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!"

The 2 men jolted as they suddenly heard his voice. They tried to shout towards him but the mammal kicked down the door before any words could come out.

As the door was bragged open, Bepo rushed in with the 2 men chasing him into the bathroom. But they stopped their tracks as they saw the little girl lying on the ground with her face facing the ground, covered in a puddle of blood.

"BETH CHANNN!"

The trio surrounded the child, analyzing the body lying motionless on the floor.

"I-Is she dead?..." Bepo shivered as he stared at the 'corpse'.

"Calm down!" Shachi shouted at the panicked bear, "She's probably just-"

"MURDERED!"

The duo stared at the polar bear panicking in tears. "SOMEBODY HELP! BETH CHAN HAS BEEN MUR-"

But the cry for help died out as the body began to move.

"Eek! A ZOMBIE!" Bepo screamed as he watched the body getting up.

"No she's not a zombie you idiot!" The duo shouted at him.

"I'm sorry."

They watched as Beth pulled herself together to sit up straight. She was rubbing her head as she gazed up to see the trio staring at her.

"Ah. I passed out."

"YOU PASSED OUT?!"

The trio were shocked as not only she passed out without anyone noticing but also that at the left top part of her head had a trace of blood flowing down.

"Beth chan." Penguin squat down to reach her eye level, "What happened to you? You're bleeding!"

"I was trying to look at my reflection in the mirror but I slip when I was standing on the sink and...That's all I could remember..."

Beth tried to stand up as she rubbed her head, "Argh...Now I remember why I always wear a hat...I feel light headed..."

Shachi and Penguin sweat dropped as they almost forget for a second their principles of being a doctor.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary." Penguin suggested, "While I'm doing that, Shachi get to the kitchen and tell Narwhal to prepare her a few sweet dishes to increase her blood pressure."

"But I..." Beth tried to say something but tripped as she lost to much blood earlier so Penguin carried her on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure." Shachi replied. "Oi Bepo, then you help me get the morning paper."

"I can't right now." Bepo responded as he unzipped his boil suit and tinkling noises can be heard, "I'm peeing."

The humans gave a astonish look on their face.

"I'm sorry."

"FOR WHAT?!"

* * *

The 3 of them excluding Shachi walked towards the dining room. He was on the top deck waiting for the newspaper.

Most of the members were in the dining room. Looked like had already finished their breakfast, including Law who was distanced from his crew mates holding a mug full of coffee.

His attention was at his daughter who scurry towards the chair next to him. Her eyes were completely focused on the mug he had just placed on the table while his eyes were focused on the bandage patch on her head.

"What happened to you?"

Law asked her but she didn't respond as she was staring at the mug with her head on the table. He sighed and pushed the mug towards to her face. Beth sat up with a pleased look on her face and drank the coffee. Law smiled for a while, then turned towards Bepo for answers.

Bepo replied nerously, "Sh-She fell down at knocked a her head hard. That's why we took a really long time to get here."

Law gazed at Beth who had just finished the cup of coffee without leaving a drop.

"Ah...Espresso..."

The entire crew stared at the little girl giving a curious look on their faces.

"Err...Beth chan," Penguin questioned, "did you just say espresso? You really drank 110mm of bitter co-"

"Yeah I did." She replied him bluntly, "I love Espresso. I always drink a big cup of it every day."

They did not see that coming. Most kids won't drink coffee at this age. Especially espresso.

"Finally..." Law smirked as he pat her head, "Someone else also needs a huge dose of espresso in the morning."

"How true..." Beth mumbled as she stared at the empty mug, "Though that still doesn't mean that we have anything in common."

The crew stared at them closely.

Appearance likewise, the psychopath nature, their sitting manners (their hunching with both of their legs are on the chair), and the fact that they have very, _very_ weird taste. They completely have everything in common. All that is missing is for Beth to have the same hair cut as Law...

"So you think that I should cut my hair into a boyish hair cut?"

The men tried to picture that thought, but shook their heads to get the imagination out of their minds.

"And by the way, don't worry about earlier today. It's part of my daily routine."

"What?..." Penguin and Bepo gave a dumbfounded face, "So it happens every day?..."

"Yup." Beth replied waving the cup for wanting more coffee but Law snatched the cup giving her signs to get her own cup, "That's why I need to wear a hat to prevent bleeding..."

"Good morning you 3~..." The young chief hummed as he placed the late comer's breakfast on the table. He assorted the dish for each separate crew mate.

"Sushi roll for Penguin, hot bowl shitake for Shachi when he comes, Leftover yesterdays tuna rice bowl for Bepo and for Beth chan...Bear shaped Anpans!"

Beth and Penguin stared at the Anpan which resembled a lot like Bepo.

*Looks like Narwhal got the message.* Penguin thought to himself.

Beth however, stared at her dish with a displeased look on her face. "But I _hate_ sweet stuff..."

Lightning could be heard in the background. Narwhal flopped into depression as she rejected his cooking he took a lot of effort in. Penguin on the other hand was just surprised.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I tried, but I felt too weak to speak up earlier."

"Well that's too bad," Law shook his head as he replied, "Looks like you're gonna have to eat it."

But Beth didn't listen to him and ate the sushi rolls instead.

"Uh Beth chan," Penguin stare at her as she finished a roll, "you need that sugar plus, that's my breakfast..."

"I really can't stand sweet things."

Shachi turn up shortly afterwards. Carrying the bundle of newspaper in his hand.

"Yo! The paper arrived."

Everyone grown men gathered around as Law unfolded the paper. The headlines reported that Law has successfully became Shichibukai after sending 100 hearts of pirates to the HQ.

But however, nobody expected Beth to also make it into the news. Though nothing much was said about her except that it was stated that she got in by 'accident' by the 2 mariners who brought her there in the first place.

"Hey Beth," Law turned to Beth as he placed the newspaper on the table, "looks like you made it into the news. And the fact that you're 'best friends' keep their promise of not revealing anything about your background at all."

Beth stood up on her chair to glance at the newspaper. Jean Bart was just right behind her reading the article as well.

"Did they actually not tell them anything even though I was no longer around to threaten them?"

"Well, read on to confirm it yourself." Law replied.

Beth stared hard at the newspaper. Trying to digest the info on the paper. Some of them could tell that she was struggling.

"Err Beth chan," Shachi questioned, "do you understand what the paper is saying?..."

"Yeah..." Beth's hands were crushing the sides of the paper, "Those bastards gave me away after all..."

Ok. Either she didn't hear Law correctly just now when he said that they didn't sold her away, or it could be that...

"Beth chan," Shachi questioned, again. "don't tell me that...You, can't, read?..."

Beth let go of the paper as it feel onto the ground. Her cheeks became flustered as she mumbled softly, "Tsk. Busted..."

"WHAT?!"

The heart pirates jaw dropped. Including Law, who just stood there motionlessly as he stopped sipping his cup of espresso.

"You mean nobody thought you how to read?!"

"Nope." She replied bluntly, " I get information from the pictures..."

"Then we shall began lessons...NOW!" The 2 weirdoes carried her and dashed towards the hallway forgetting about the fact that everyone had just witness everything.

"I'll bring their breakfast to them..." Bepo grabbed the food and walked towards the path they dashed off to.

"Let's just forget everything we saw just now..." Jean Bart suggested with everyone nodding their heads.

"Sure..." Law mumbled, "By the way Jean Bart, I want to talk to you later about something.."

* * *

They were in the living room of the submarine. Shachi and Penguin wore teacher getup while Bepo, just wore frameless glasses.

"Alright!" (Drum roll please)"Welcome to Heart Pirates Academy! I'm Principal Penguin! This is sensei Shachi and that's Bepo! The school's...PET!"

"HEY! Why do you get to be the principle?!" Shachi protested.

"Because I say so!"

"Can we just began the lesson?" Bepo asked.

"YES WE MAY!"

"I'm sorry..."

"FOR WHAT?!"

The student watched the 'teachers' while kneeling in front of a huge box labelled 'oranges' for a desk.

"Alright, since it's your first day, we'll learn something simple." Shachi remarked as he wrote on the blackboard. "We'll start with _Kanji."_

"What?! No! Everyone knows that you're suppose to start with _Hiragana_ first!_"_ Penguin protested.

"I'm the teacher here!" Shachi remarked, "I do the teaching!"

"But I'm the Principal!" Penguin roared, "I'm the boss of you!"

"Says who?!"

"Says our high school report card!"

While the 2 men were busy bickering with each other, a friendly voice could be heard in the background.

"I'm coming to gobble you up!"

Beth's attention was on the 'school's pet' as he was reading _The 3 Billy goat gruff_ in English.

"Bepo..." Bepo shrived as he could feel dark aura coming from the duo, "Your teaching her a different language altogether..."

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized with a dark cloud of depression.

"Geez." Beth muttered, "I know that jealousy could be an ugly thing, but **this** is what I call, animal abuse."

The duo twitched their eyebrow, "WE ARE NOT JEALOUS! We are trying to teach you here!"

"But you're teaching me how to fall asleep in class...Or bickerings..." Beth stood in front of the duo in flooded arms.

"Besides, I prefer to learn mercenary."

"But we're trying to teach you how to read. Not fight-"

"And your teaching sucks."

"But we didn't even get to do anything..."

"Well that's good then."

The duo felt a vain pop. What are they doing? They are supposed to be grown man. And grownups do not let little kids get the better of them.

And finally, they snapped. "You're asking for it ya know..."

Bepo hid behind Beth as the men break their knuckles. But Beth remained unfazed and even showed them the 'bring it on' finger.

"Then let's settle this with strength. If I win, I don't have to take any of your lessons."

"Sounds fun!" The duo smirked, "But if we win, you will sit through our classes for your entire life! And just to warn you, we're martial arts experts!"

"Hmm..." Beth pouted, "I'm still a beginner sword wielder..."

"Well that settles it." Shachi exclaimed, "Plus, we don't have a swor-"

"Oh well, I'll just use Law's nodachi then."

* * *

Right in front of the captain's room, there was a safety lock but this one needed a key this time.

"Well..." Penguin scratched his head, "Looks like captain learned his lesson. But knowing him, he won't remember where he place his keys even if there right in front of him."

"No kidding." Beth squat and picked out an object on the ground, "Cause he dropped them right here."

The trio remained speechless as they expected it no less. The lock fell onto the ground as they entered the room. Bepo tidied the bed and rearranged the soaps and shampoos in the private bathroom.

Beth opened the closet and saw the nodachi leaning at the side. She grabbed it but as she tried to carry it, it collapsed on her.

She struggled but it won't bulge. So Shachi lifted the sword and picked up the little kid who underneath the sword 5 seconds ago.

"Er Beth," Shachi spoke, "I don't think it's a good idea since the sword's too heavy for ya."

"Never mind," Beth growled, "I don't intend to use what I've been traded for..."

The trio scratched their heads as the little girl continued to search the closet.

"This will do nicely." Beth pulled out a kaki _shirasaya _about the same height as her that was among the collection of swords.

"Ah! I remembered that sword!" Bepo exclaimed, "We got it from one of the islands in paradise!"

"But is it alright?" Penguin questioned, "That's part of captain's collection of swords."

"Who cares?" Beth replied, "It's light and not too long, I like it. Plus he only uses that nodachi..."

The match took place in the upper deck of the hallway. The duo were at one side while Beth at the other. Bepo couldn't bear to fight a kid, so he became the referee instead.

"The winner is the one who touches the opponent first." Bepo took a deep breath, "Began!'

It didn't began with a brawl immediately, the men stood still as the kid did not make a move. But they decided not to let her get the first strike.

Shachi went first, his leg aimed for her hip. But Beth drew out her sword and it clashed with his leg using the blunt side of the sword.

Penguin then appeared from the back and tried to punch her, but she made a full circle and swigged her blade to the sharp side. The duo quickly avoided the attack.

They fall back at a distance trying to catch their breath as Beth placed her sword back into the scabbard.

*Whoa. She's not bad.* They thought to themselves as Beth suddenly appeared right in front of them.

They tried to avoid her strikes but it seemed impossible as she was vey swift as she strike. And after every strike, she would withdraw her sword back to the scabbard.

"She seems very serious about this match..." Penguin whispered to his partner as they watched her in her still position.

"You're right..." Shachi replied back, "Then we should get serious too. We'll corner her at the same time. I'll take the front while you go behind her."

"Got it."

They dashed around her in different directions. Trying to make her lose her consecration.

Then, they leaped at the same time trying to serve the finishing blow, but Beth drew her sword to her head level and both ends did the finishing blow on their cheeks causing them to collapse on the hard metal floor.

"Th-The winner is Beth chan!" Bepo raised his voice.

Beth humped as she withdrawal the sword that was not fully drawn out.

"Ar-Are you really a novice?..." The duo got up as they clutched their cheeks.

"Yeah. I am." Beth replied, "Though compared to my skills, it's peanuts compared to my former samurai mentor from the _Wano country._"

* * *

The duo stared at the little girl listening to Bepo who was reading to her a story. They sighed as they were not allowed to even read to her since they lost the bet. They've been tricked by many girls before, they got their ass kicked several times, but never have they lost to a little kid before in fighting. Until now. (Oh the humiliation...)

"Who would have thought that she was taught by a **real** samurai." Shachi sighed.

"I'm more curious of how she met one. They only live in the new world and they don't usually travel outside of the country before." Penguin replied.

They were watching her singing some nursery song with Bepo but strangely enough, she seems to be enjoying it despite her mature personality.

"Beth chan really seems to like singing." Bepo blinked with his sweet bear eyes which made Beth cuddling him even more.

"Yeah!" She replied with a huge smile, "I always sing them in nursery."

"Huh?" The duo stared at her in confusion. "But I thought you've already stared elementary. Are you really 6 years old?"

"Nope." She replied, "I'm six-teen this year. My birthday just passed a month ago."

"Wait. It's January now, and last month was December. So this means..."

"Th-This means, that your only 5?!"

"Fifth teen actually."

"DON'T LIE TO US!"

But Beth didn't reply them after that. They sighed as they watched her continue singing with Bepo Barney... (Brrr...)

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you..._

They watched in utter shock as the little girl kiss the polar bear on the cheek making it blush.

They always lose to the bear when it comes drawing girls. And now they couldn't even get a little kiss on the cheek from a little girl.

They walked out from the living room towards the workshop room. The door was slammed open as the carpenter gave them a shocked stare.

"Kaiba!"(_note kaiba means seahorse in kanji)_ The duo slammed the wooden table and gave death stares at the tall big boned man wearing a beige hat and rim with a brown label in the front. His face has an Italian moustache which looked liked _Mario's._

"Give us a cute mascot costume now!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Don't shout now _amico_. (buddy in Italian)" The plum man spoke in his usual Italian accent. "Why do you suddenly want one hmm?"

"We wanna play mascot..." Black aura was oozing from the duo as they spoke.

"_Mamma mia,_ you guys sound desperate. It must be because Bepo beat you to it over girls again..." Kaiba tried to calm the duo down as he offered them cheese cubes, "But luckily for you guys, I know just the thing."

He took out big black and white sheets of cloths and started measuring their sizes. He first drew the details on the cloths and later cut them out. He was moving in a very fast speed and in no more than 5 minutes, he was finished.

"Always quick on the job as usual Kaiba." Penguin sounded impress as he wore his penguin suit.

"Yeah." Shachi stared at his killer whale suit while looking at his reflection on the mirror. "You can always get it done quickly and still do a good job at it. Thanks!"

"Anytime _amicos_."

* * *

"Beth chan! Look over here!"

Beth and Bepo glanced towards the attention seekers and gave a 'what the hell' face.

The duo were completely covered in their costumes, the only thing that was showing was their faces popping out below the heads of the animals. Shachi's costume though, has his legs sticking out as the tail is at the center of his legs.

Beth's lower eyelid twitched as she could not believe that they even went this far.

"Flattering." Beth sighed as she took out a piece of paper and began sketching them.

The duo stood still grinning, as if they have just won a lottery.

"I'm done." After 10 minutes of standing, the duo swat down to look at the little girl's art work.

"Wonder how we look like in a little...kid's...drawing..."

The duo jaw dropped as they stared at the kid's artwork. It looked nothing like a kid's scribbling. Even though it was sketchy and messy, it was easily recognizable as them.

"Surprised?" Beth raised her eyebrow at the trio. "I'm was the best artist in nursery."

*Hell she is!* The duo thought to themselves, *Which kid can draw like this in just 5 years of living?!*

"Us too, Beth chan!"

The room was surrounded by majority of the members wearing animal costumes as well.

"What is with them?..." Beth stared dumbfounded,

"They all want to play with you Beth chan." Bepo pat her at the shoulder.

"A puffer fish, a narwhal, a clown fish, there's even an urchin...Why go in costumes?"

"Because little kids remember them better in colourful suits!" The crew including Shaichi and Penguin exclaimed.

"For what? It's not like it's really your names-"

"Uh actually...They are."

...

Law with Jean Bart stared at the crowd from a distance. He sighed as he stared at his crew scaring the hell out of his daughter.

"Hmm?" Kaiba stared at his captain carefully, "Not going to party poop like you always do?"

Law didn't hear him. His mind was distracted with the thoughts of his conversation with Jean Bart earlier...

_Flashback~_

_"What's up captain?" The human giant question his captain._

_Law remained speechless, but soon muttered a few words, "Why do you become a pirate, Bart?"_

_Jean Bart raised his eyebrow and replied, "The usual reasons. Like wanting to get Gold Roger's treasure and probably for the sake of adventure. What about you captain?"_

_Law remained silent in his thinking position, "It's complicated. But also partly the usual."_

_Jean Bart understood that Law didn't want to be questioned like that. So he intended to change the subject. "It's about Beth isn't it?"_

_The captain nodded silently not facing the giant man._

_"Well you should be impressed, your kid is only 6 but she could already pull out a stunt like that!"_

_Law raised his eyebrow displeased._

_"Well of course I'll be shocked if my son were to do that! But considering my past experiences, I'm glad he didn't. If I were to see him again, he should be grown up already."_

_The captain stared at him with his eyebrow raised up._

_"I left my 4 children in an island in paradise 14 years ago. My eldest son was only 10 back then, and I heard that he's with the Marines now."_

_"Even if we are enemies now, I would still love to see him if I had the chance. Captain, you should spend more time with your daughter since you're given the chance now..."_

_End of flashback~_

Law sighed as he muttered a few words, "A snow leopard. I would like a snow leopard costume."

"_Va bene!(oh my)_ Captain!" Kaiba sparkle in excitement, "But however I can't do that as we're out of black and white cloth. Shachi and Penguin's costume used up the last of it."

Law folded his arms at the back of his head, "Well that's too bad then-"

"But you can wear mine!" Kaiba took out his costume and slam-dunk it onto Law.

Law is now an amber coloured seahorse with his arms, legs, and face with the bill rim of his hat sticking out.

Beth's peeping powers saw everything behind the wall from the crowd and began sketching on a fresh piece of paper.

The crew stared at her wondering who she's drawing now. "A banana?" They whispered to each other.

Beth smirked as she drew further into details. In every moment, the crew's faces got more stunned as she drew the face of their...

"Captain?..."

In just a few seconds, Law appeared in front of her with an ominous aura flowing out from him.

"Shouldn't you be learning how to read?"

"Reading time is over." Beth clucked at Law in the seahorse costume, "Now I am doing my diary of what I have learnt today."

"Diaries are meant to be written. With the date and details included."

"I do what I please."

"Humph. So you're playing hard to get?" Law smirked as he took of the costume. Fine then. what do I have to do to please ya?"

"Heh." Beth smirked as he's in the same league as her, "Fight me. Surgeon of Death!"

He wasn't the type to pick a fight with little kids, but with determination like that, he couldn't bear to say no. "Alright. But remember, you asked for it. And whoever wins, would name their conditions after the fight."

"You're on!"

The rest of the members gathered at that back of the living room. The 2 Trafalgars stood at different ends of the living room. And neither of them were making the first move.

*Not using his _Room? _Well that's fine then, it give me more time to-*

_KILANG!_

The blades suddenly clashed without notice. Beth slid her blade against Law's and took a few steps back and withdraw her blade back into the scabbard. She drew it out again and tried to slash him a few times as he dodged every swing.

After another withdraw, she tried to slash him from the front, but Law finally swigged against her sword and broke the blade sending it flying to the end of the room.

"It's good that you have a fast reaction. But being hasty isn't always the best way to hit your opponent. Even if you use the _Iai_ sword play." Law spoke as he withdraw his nodachi back to its scabbard.

"I don't exactly follow the way of the sword, but I know that it takes patience to know when's the right time to strike."

The crew (including Beth) were shocked into silence "Why didn't you use your devil fruit powers against me?" Beth twitched her eyebrow displeased.

"I just didn't feel like it. Nice try Beth ya, but I know that you were trying to read my mind in the beginning."

"Eh?" The trio blinked hard, "Beth chan can read minds?"

"Well that's your own problem for dashing out the kitchen earlier." Narwhal explained, "Captain told us everything about Beth's devil fruit abilities."

"Wah?!" The trio exclaimed, "We didn't know Beth chan ate a devil fruit!"

"You guys were just very slow." Beth pointed her broken blade towards them.

"Don't forget Beth ya." Law clutched her head tightly. "You lost the battle and now you'll have to do what I say."

Beth sighed, "Fine." what's the worse he could do to her?

(Well too bad Beth, Law is very well known for his cruelty...)

"You are going to have reading lessons with me every day from now on. Because I cannot stand to share my traits with an illiterate."

Beth could feel a vein popping out, she doesn't like getting humiliated. And there is no way that she'll let him get away with it-

"We will began by reading Shakespeare every night and I will also want you to read back every single word back to me in Japanese. If you can't manage, I'll chop of your head and use it as shark bait."

The crew jaw dropped as they heard the requirements, "Shakespeare?...That's a little too much isn't it? What's more, how does one translate 'where out thou' in Japanese?"

"But I got a better punishment for you," Law activated his _Room_ then used _Shambles_ to switch places of her current clothes with a light blue Lolita frilly dress that Kaiba had made earlier.

Beth stared hard at the dress she's wearing.

*Oh god. I can't be wearing-*

"Ah. I knew that you hate frilly dresses. Now for every mistake, a new dress would be worn for every mistake you make."

Her face was becoming as red as a tomato. She has just been outclassed by someone else better than her.

"YOU F*CKING BASTARD!"

* * *

**I've been reading allover again to minimize the words as I really hate to see endless words. If it's too much please tell me.**

**I added a few fighting scenes but maybe I made Law a little too skillful in swordplay since he always uses his devil fruit powers.**

**_Iai_ is a technique that draws the sword. I mistook it for a sword technique for the blind... **

**I plan to make a filler time skip chapter. So please tell me if the trio should have kids or be bachelors forever. I can't decide if Bepo should have a mini polar bear you see.**

******Everyone seems a bit unrealistic but that's the beauty of anime ;) Thanks for reading**


	6. Quality father and daughter time

**Originally, this chapter is suppose to be the time skip chapter. But I still needed to organise my ideas as there's too many ideas coming out.**

**I do not own One Piece or Accel world or SAO as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Quality father and daughter time _

"Found ya Casquette."

Beth watched as Shachi came out from the laundry basket.

"For the last time Beth chan, my name is Shachi, not Casquette." Shachi placed back the clothes into the basket in annoyance as the kid called him names.

"I don't find it fun when Beth is the seeker." Penguin sighed as he was the second of the trio to be found, "You will just cheat using your Peyo Peyo powers."

"At least you weren't the one that was found first..." Bepo was next to him in depression.

"That's because all you did was trying pretending to be a rug!" The duo shouted at him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's already too late!"

Beth stared at them and wondered how despite the 3 of them bickering all the time, there still best friends like nothing is wrong.

It's been an hour since the dual between the 2 Trafalgars. And the trio were trying to cheer her up by playing hide and seek. (Of course without wearing the Lolita dress)

"Since Bepo was found first, it's his turn to be the seeker." Penguin exclaimed.

"Okie dokie." Bepo replied as he closed to eyes and began to count to 30.

Beth then scurried towards the end of the hallway with a grin on her face. She always wanted to try this and now's the perfect chance with someone with a slow mind as the seeker.

She noticed that the door was locked from the inside. But it didn't matter to her, she had the key to the room as the lock's key is the same as the door's. She unlocked the door with the key and entered the room carefully to not make any creping sound.

She analyze the room carefully, so far, nobody was in. But she knew better, she then used her peeing powers and looked at the door next to the bed, and true enough, someone was there showering.

Looking though the closet, there wasn't any spare clothes at all as they were all in the laundry. She picked the clothes, shoes and hat that was lying on the bed and brought it outside.

"Beth chan, where are you?..." Bepo dashed along the hallways hoping to find someone.

He didn't like being the seeker. The submarine is very big and anyone can hide anywhere. And the fact no one was following him, it shows that he hasn't found anyone yet.

He passed through the living room and saw a familiar figure on the couch.

"Captain, have you seen Beth chan or those guys?"

The captain's face was covered with a book. But Bepo could see that the head nodded and pointed towards a direction. Strangely though, the captain looked very odd as the legs are flat and all the meat has gone to the upper part of the body.

"Thanks Captain!" Bepo smiled as he dashed away from his captain.

The book was lowered down and the face was reviled. Beth was grinning at the Bear that ran off without noticing anything.

"Wow. I can't believe that it worked! But then again, Bepo is just simple mined."

"Captain what are you doing here?!" This time it was Shachi along with Penguin dashing towards Beth who quickly covered herself with the book. "You're supposed to be in the shower!"

Beth thought to herself, *Wow, are they idiots too? I expected them to notice something.*

"Captain, I know that you're mad but please! DON'T DO IT!"

*Huh? But I'm not even doing any- Oh shit.*

Beth could feel a chill coming from her spine. Because the chill was coming from the back. Pretty much, the 'chill' is none other than the angry surgeon of death, wearing only yellow towels covering his hair and his lower body.

The duo were frozen stiff at their current position while Beth on the other hand was staring blankly at him, unfazed of what punishment he plans to do with her.

"You know, you got a really nice body. You can get a lot of ladies to sleep with you. And that ***** has a good length as it matches your height..."

The duo were so stun they could actually cry. Not only did she not flinched at the danger but also blabbed about the 'manly spot' out loud like it was nothing. This only made Law wanting to hurt her more...

* * *

"Ah...My head is gonna burst..." Beth was complaining out loud. "And all I'm seeing is fishes swimming about the same ocean...It's so boring..."

The trio stared at the severed head talking to herself. And her body is trying to reach for the stuck head facing the wall but the ceiling was too high and couldn't reach it.

"You're so mean captain." Bepo turned his head to his captain who was changing, "Torturing your own daughter when I didn't get a single punishment from you."

"Hmm?" The captain raised his brow as he wore his hat, "So you want a punishment too?"

"N-No! It's just that even at that time when Shachi and Penguin accidentally ripped your shirt, all you did was squeeze their hearts."

Law chuckled remembering that time and replied, "Well, this goes to show that you shouldn't piss me off as you please."

*Geh!* Beth thought to herself, *Not like your never pissed. Dam pops, knowing that if I face you I can look into your mind, so you face me at the ocean...*

30 minutes had passed as Law looked at the clock for the last time, "I think that should be enough. If it goes further, her brain would burst from all that blood flow."

He then reached out for the head and attach it back at the neck.

Beth held her head trying to control the blood flow but Law grabbed her head and face it towards him, "You better behave now. I don't like to be pissed off and if you do, the next punishment will be even worse."

He then let go and gave her a small punch on the head. After he left, Beth stick out her tongue with the trio watching her from behind sweat dropping.

"I think you should do whatever he says Beth chan." Shachi suggested, "Something tells me that your head won't be the first thing to get chop off."

"So?" She raised her eyebrow, "It's not my fault that he can't take jokes."

There were nods between them as their captain and Jean Bart seems to be the only one who has never participate in any of their nonsense.

"Let's change the subject," Penguin suggested, "Beth chan, can you really see through anything?"

"Yeah."

"Even clothes?!"

The men sounded a bit excited judging by their tone. But there's no harm in that right?

"Yeah I can."

The men blushed thinking of all the things they can see with that power.

"Th-Then, what is the biggest cup sizes you have seen so far?"

Beth stared at the men dumbfounded. Is it really necessary to get all excited to see through clothes?

"K cup. That's the biggest cup I ever seen."

The men got excited but Bepo was just scratching his head. "WHO IS IT?!"

"You know, pantieless hag from the shichibukai."

The trio thought hard for a while. Then began to click as the image of Boa Hancock came into their mind.

"Wait." Penguin questioned, "When did you met Hancock?"

"When I raided the marine HQ." Beth then began to smile evilly, "And she was my best playmate..."

_Somewhere else in the sea~_

"Sister what's wrong?" A giant headed figure asked her sister who was hiding in a blanket.

The snake princess unfolded her blanket only revelling her head. She was violently shriving.

"I-I suddenly remembered that brat again..."

"You mean the one that knows our secret?"

Hancock nodded at her other sister.

"We can't do anything about it, just forget it. I'll get you a hot bowl of soup..."

_Back to Beth~_

"I pretty much know all her secrets as well." Beth was back to her usual emotionless face.

The trio gulped as she spoke.

Out of the blue, Shachi raised his hand. "I think it's best that you don't tell us. A lady's secret is very precious. And we have no right to know about it."

The remaining trio began to clap as Shachi proposed his manly speech.

Beth smiled after hearing his words, "It doesn't really matter anyway. I can dig into anybody's deepest secret. But what's the point of knowing if I don't understand any of it."

The trio faced her and gave a clueless look.

"In other words, since you just got here, you don't understand any of the situations of the grand line at all." Bepo exclaimed.

*He's got a point...* Beth thought to herself, *I don't even understand what dad has been going through either. Even if I can read his mind, I don't understand why he has those distant look in his eyes...*

"Yeah," Beth replied as she came back to reality,"like...What's the title of Shichibukai even for?"

The trio stared at each other, *This is gonna take a while...*

* * *

The submarine later landed on a spring island at the coast behind a huge cliff.

"Captain," The crew pleaded, "can we please stay at this island a little longer to maybe you know, eat at a restaurant, or go shopping and mayb-"

"No." Law replied bluntly, "This island is near the G5 base and we can't afford to get spotted by the Marines."

"We can always wear disguises ya know." Beth suggested the obvious plan. "This island is very well known as the entire island itself is like a shopping mall. We can buy everything we need here. Plus, it's a **huge** island."

Law twitched his eyebrow as she 'spat' back at him. But knowing that girls like to shop, and the pleading look on his crew's eyes, they won't listen even if he refused.

"Fine..." He could hear the cheers of his crew mates as he made his final decision, "But I'm giving you guys only 4 hours. Anyone else stayed any longer will be left behind."

The cheer soon turned into groans. But Law paid no attention to them as he approached his daughter.

"Listen carefully, you can't hang around with me in this island even if I'm a Shichibukai. No one else knows the relationship between us or the crew, if you get caught even by just being next to us, they'll mark you down too. Information in the grand line spreads like wildfire."

"That's what I said," Beth replied to his warning, "just wear a disguise. What's so hard about that?"

Law rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down not to strangle the kid, "Firstly, Kaiba said that we're out of materials to make disguises. And secondly, I am **not** going to become a seahorse again."

"Tch." Beth got disappointed, "Or, we can shop for disguises. Ever thought of that?"

* * *

As said earlier, the island itself is a shopping mall. The streets were divided into 2 areas. The outer area is street mart, where there are many vendors outside running their own stall selling stuff at a cheaper price for lower quality.

While at the centre of the island, there is a huge building the size of a dome. Where the best things and the lasted brands can be found inside. There is also a roof garden where the island gets it's electricity through the solar panels. There were also windmills to keep the shoppers cool while hanging out on the top.

Currently, the Heart Pirates are separated into different parts of the island. Jean Bart strolled around at the outset shell of the island, Shachi and Penguin where wondering around to who knows where. Bepo was together with Beth, while Law on the other hand, was trying new clothes.

The surgeon of death came out of the changing room. He was wearing a black military blazer with 3 golden strings attached to his first button and his right shoulder button. Underneath it was a plain white shirt with a red tie. On his head a black cop hat without an album on it. And a black hexagon eye patch to complete it.

_The link to the look is here. (P.S I do not own this awesome artwork. The Chinese words most likely mean Military uniform /strange, wheres the pic?)_

. /tumblr_mdpj46FChD1rc8q6bo1_

"Beth," He stared at his own reflection dumbfounded, "I can shop for my own clothes. Your choice of clothes for me is way too much."

"Yeah and your choice of clothes is just smiley T's in black or yellow." Beth replied with her arms folded, "Can't you have a little more sense of fashion?"

"You sound like your mother." Law sighed as he stared at Beth choosing more clothes, "I needed a disguise, not a makeover."

"And more clothes." Beth added, "You don't have any more spares and the sub doesn't have enough exposed areas to sun out the laundry."

Law screeched for the clothes he wore earlier, but can't find them and realised that Bepo was helping Beth placing a pile of clothes onto the counter.

"I want all of these for a 100% discount." Beth tapped on the counter to make sure the casher could see her.

"No way kid." The casher remarked, "If you want them, pay them at full price. That will be 4400 Beli."

"4-400 BELI?!" Bepo exclaimed, "THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"It's that or I'll call the cops."

Beth didn't flinched at the casher threat as she had a plan to counter it.

"Sure, I'll pay." Law raised his eyebrow as he wondered what she's planning, "I'll pay much more than that."

She pushed Law to the counter, snatched the casher scanner and used it to scan Law on the eye. The readings on the cash register read out 440 million Beli.

"By the way, I want the exact amount of change."

The blacked faced surgeon of death grabbed her by the head and began crushing it.

"So your thinking of selling me even though I'm not even buying any of it..."

They could feel the demonic aura in the air but Beth sighed in disappointment, "Can't you see that these clothes are for you? I am thinking about you and yet you're treating me this way. Tsk, tsk. So ungrateful..."

Law tried to fight the feeling of wanting to kill her but instead smirked evilly as he thought of something.

"Since it's all on me..." He walked towards the clothes rack and picked out some pink Lolita dresses and place them on the counter. "I want these too."

Now it's Beth's turn to feel raged. "Oi. Burn them. That colour and those frills do not deserve to be worn by me."

"Well that's sad." Law gave an evil smirk, "Last time I remembered, you only brought 1 set of clothing. And besides, thanks for telling me that you hate pink."

The auras between the father and daughter grew even more intense. The casher man rubbed his temples trying to calm down. Bepo offered him a can of soda that was already opened. He thanked the polar bear and drank it. Shortly after drinking it, the casher collapsed. Bepo always remembered that Law told him to have a plan ready when something goes wrong. And that's pretty much why Bepo put sleeping pills in the soda.

Beth noticed the casher's sudden collapse and grinned to herself. "Success."

Beth took the advantage to scan the clothes and 'paid' using the casher's money.

"Beth," Law mumbled after finally letting everything subside, "you learnt that from Yukishiro didn't you?"

"Yup." She grinned widely, "She taught me everything she knew."

Law placed his hand on his palm and sighed, "That's because she knows everything..."

"And that's the advantage of trying to do everything!"

"I swear that Yukishiro..." Law muttered under his breath, "I've really don't know how she's able to always get whatever she wants..."

Bepo stared at the humans carefully trying to understand the conversation but could not digest or understand what they were saying.

Then out of the blue his stomach began to growl. The 2 Trafalgars stared at the polar trying to hides it's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." The bear gave it's signature line with a cloud of depression.

* * *

The 3 of them manage decided to dine in a seafood restaurant where they to reunite with Penguin and Shachi who were carrying a lot of bags and boxes. At first they tried to run away from them for some strange reason, after a few commotions, they finally manage to clear their misunderstanding and settled down.

"You almost got us there captain." The duo wiped away their sweat drop. "We thought that a police officer noticed that we stole some stuff."

Law raised his eyebrow at his men when he noticed Beth smirking at the other end of the table.

"I told you that it's fool proof. Even your own men didn't recognise you." Law didn't reply her taunt.

15 minutes later, the waiter severed their dishes. He placed it into a Chinese style cuisine with additional 5 bowls of rice. The waiter was in his mid 30s wearing a chief hat and surprisingly enough, he manage to carry all of the dishes, by himself.

"Cool." Bepo commented at the waiter's superhuman strength, "You're really strong despite your strange dressing. How did you learn to do all of that?"

"Oh ho ho ho. Why thank you dear!" The waiter blushed, "I'm from the _Kamabakka Kingdom_ where I learned everything from the masters. I came here often to get the latest trend. This island is like a paradise to an okama like me."

Shachi and Penguin tried to hide their faces when they heard the word _Okama_. Beth and Bepo on the other hand didn't understand and thus wasn't bothered about it.

"Oh my!" The okama exclaimed, "You're so handsome officer! I will gladly be arrested into your arms!"

Law twitched his lower eyelid, trying to ignore the okama.

"The quiet type now are you?" The okama placed his giant face closer to poor Law, "It only turns me up even more!"

"If that turns you up," the men stared at the little girl who dug out a smiley T-shirt from her shopping bags, "wait until I've shared more."

The okama squealed in excitement which only made Law choke on his tea due to the sudden shock.

"Oh. My. God. I-Is that Trafalgar Law's shirt?!"

Shachi and Penguin were shocked while Law glared at Beth now having the knowledge of the kidnappers of his clothes.

"Yup." Beth smirked, "I don't know what an okama is but if it involves messing with Law, I'm in."

"Oooh..." The okama responded, "You're such a naughty kid. What's your name?"

"Beth. If you want the shirt you can have it. He has 6 more extras in the sub."

"I'm Jessie, and I think we're gonna be great friends."

The remaining members watched as Beth and Jessie do the 'bro fist'.

"Anymore secrets?" Jessie whispered to her ear.

"Yup." She whispered back to her partner in crime, "His ***** is-"

Out of blue, Law appeared right in front of them with the dinning knife stabbed at the okama's chest. The okama collapsed leaving a bunch of shocked and fearful faces at the witnesses.

*OH MY GOD!*

Shachi and Penguin thought to themselves, *Did captain just murder someone in board daylight?!*

"KYAAAAAA! MURDER!"

The scream and panic could be heard all over the restaurant. People were running away from Law who had the eyes of a psychopath glaring at the body that was unconscious. His silent anger face slowly turn towards Beth who was prepared of the consequences.

"I don't know what you guys were talking about, but I cannot just leave it as it is know right?"

"So?" The trio noticed that she was clutching tightly onto his signature hat, "Why do you care about it any-"

Nobody saw this part coming. Not even Law. But his arm moved by itself and slapped her face leaving a shocked expression on everyone's faces.

Even his mouth began to move on his own, "I can't just sit back and watch you get spoilt any further. As a parent, it's about time I discipline you."

Nobody said anything for that moment until the Marine arrived at the restaurant.

"There! That's the killer!"

"So, you're the one that disturbed me when I was about to win back my lost!" The commodore, Yarisugi roared, "After I'm done with you, nobody, I'm gonna earn back all my spending, by blowing up the casino sky high!"

"GYA HA HA! You're overdoing it again Commodore!" The G5 men commented at his words.

"Tsk." Law mumbled to himself as he carried Beth on his shoulder, "I don't intend to throw away my Shichibukai statues so soon."

The trio noticed that their captain was already sprinting as he was only holding on to Beth and nothing else.

"Captain!" Bepo called out, "What about the stuff?!"

"Their only after me! And since they don't recognise me, quickly grab our stuff and gather the rest of the crew!"

The trio watched as the G5 ran towards Law and not noticing them, "OK! GOT IT!"

* * *

"Quickly guys!" Bepo reminded them, "We gotta hurry or captain will be caught!"

"You help us too!" The duo roared.

"I'm sorry! I'll assist you now." Bepo panicked as he grabbed the things. "Bu-But what about the food?"

"Shit!" Shachi remarked, "We almost forgotten that we haven't eaten-"

"ALLOW ME!"

The sudden rise of the body shocked them as it lifted up the table and placed the dishes neatly into a giant pot. The trio were stun as the okama was glittering like nothing had happen.

"H-HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE?! YOU WERE STABBED AT THE HEART!"

"Ho! Ho! It's takes more than a butter knife to kill a Newkama Kenpo expert!" Jessie remarked as he did flashy poses that ripped his maid outfit sleeves revealing 'her' monster built muscles. "Besides, I cannot tolerate anyone who does not try my Attack Cuisine!"

The trio gulpped as he lifted the pot with only 1 hand.

"For an okama, he's actually really powerful..." Shachi mumbled to each other.

"I guess..." Penguin replied, "But wait, why didn't you get up? If you did, we won't be in this sticky situation!"

Jessie flipped 'her' short teal spiky shoulder length hair and gazed at them with his deep hazel eyes. (that would be pretty on a real lady but in okamas in OP, err...)

"I have many reasons. Firstly, I had always wanted to met Trafalgar Law in person! Don't you find his face, his eyes, his figure and his butt soo attractive?! I was really excited when Beth chan was going to tell me his ***** size. But of course, I got stabbed. It just makes me feel like I'm going to heaven by his hands! It's a dream come true!"

The trio stared at the okama 'fangirling' noting that their captain has just reached his new level of fans, the okamas.'

"Secondly, it's because of their eyes."

The trio gave the okama a clueless look on their faces.

"Actually what in meant is, their eyes are full of loneliness. And the fact that they were seated in-between shopping bags on both sides shows the fact that they tend to distance themselves from others."

They stared at their seats were they last were, and true enough, the chairs had shopping bags with empty seats in the centre.

"It's more oblivious by looking at Beth though, since she's just a little kid will Law on the other hand looks more like he's...Waiting for someone..."

The trio seated on their chairs as Jessie 'chat' with them.

"It's quite common for pirates having families before becoming one. And when they decided to become pirates, they left their families to search for their 'romance'. I've seen so many cases of it happening and usually, most never made it back. Usually it's the older pirates that have families but I'm quite surprised that Law already had a grown child at such a age."

"Huh?" Bepo interrupted the okama, "How did you know that Beth is captain's daughter?"

The okama giggled, "How could I not know? She completely shares his features! Even though I prefer them on a guy, it really fits her!"

Jessie calmed down as he wiped his tears. "Anyway. Beth's eyes shows that she needs attention as I can guess Law always distance himself from others. She probably thinks he's selfish that he left her all alone for his dreams."

Shachi tried to shout his protest but Penguin stopped him for wanting Jessie to continue.

"Law on the other hand, thinks she's selfish as all he wanted her was to keep her hidden and free from the world's clutches as it's probably already too late for him."

"But, they still care for each other deeply. Since Law could just send her back to North Blue easily using a submarine. Instead, he let her stay for your adventures. While Beth on the other hand, keep playing pranks on him just so he could spend a little time with her even though he didn't like it. This shows that their own selfishness just proves that they care. But what they really need is spending more time together."

The trio stood up as they picked up the bags. They thank 'her' softly as they walked away.

"If you want to cry, you can just do so you know. I have a maiden heart, so I understand if-"

The trio could not hold on a began to cry.

"Aww...You boys have such beautiful hearts...Maybe you guys should be okamas as well-"

"HELL NO!" The trio shouted.

"Aww..." The okama moaned in disappointment, "But you won't be able to catch up to them in that speed." Jessie lifted the trio along with their bags using his big hand by stacking them with Bepo on top, while Shachi below. "Hold on boys! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

* * *

"Despicable!" commodore Yarisugi shouted at the running Law, "You have a child for a hostage. THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"Speak for yourself commodore!" The G5 men commented.

Law was running out of breath. Despite carry Beth who didn't weigh a lot, the island is very big and there were many stalls in the way for a clear path.

He finally made it out of the business area and saw Jean Bart on the edge of the island that was facing the G5 Headquarters. Bart on the other hand tried to run after him as he saw commodore Yarisugi almost catching up with him...

_CRASH!_

Out of nowhere, 2 figures crashed on Yarisugi. His face was flat on the ground with the 2 men on top of him.

"Seriously Haru? Can't you at least land properly? I think I hit something hard on my bum."

"Then why don't you try flying huh Kirito? It's not easy trying to carry you since you're really heavy."

"Funny. Last I checked, you weigh more than me."

"At least I'm not the one who carries such a big ass sword!"

Their attention was on the 2 mariners who fell from the sky. But strangely enough, Haru looked like a crow that glowed silvery radiance.

"Eh?" Haru noticed the little girl on Law's shoulders, "Beth chan? What are you doing here?"

But Beth was to amazed by his bird hybrid form to even answer. "What are you?"

"Oh? This?" Haru got up and flapped his wings, "This is an artificial fruit that Dr Vegapunk made. I requested for it when I met him personally. Pretty cool eh? I'm a silver crow."

"Haruyuki the silver crow, Kirito the holy knight. I've heard of you 2..." Yarisugi got up and brushed himself. "Famous rookies that joined the Marines 2 years ago. Although their strength is incredible, their very ruthless and always challenge others to a fight without refuses."

"Hey!" Haru protested, "Don't put me at the same level as Ki-"

Kirito stretched out his hand and drew out his sword, "Since you already know that, let's show our way of greeting."

"Oi!" The G5 roared, "We don't have time for you twerps!"

"Who cares? Most certainly not me. I thought that you G5 will accept our invitation unlike the HQ. Come on! My _Elucidator_ wants to see how strong you guys are!"

"Fool." Yarisugi commented, "Do you 2 really want to take us on?"

"Heh. Of course." Kirito smirked, "Except, it's just me against all of you. I don't expect Haru to fight unless, your chickens like him too."

"Ok kid. You ask for it! Go! Show them the true terror of G5!"

YEAHHH!

Kirito charged towards the G5 men making them completely forgetting the Heart Pirates.

"This is your chance. Go now!" Haru pushed Jean Bart to make him move.

"Why are you helping us?" Beth questioned.

Haru knew that Beth can look into his mind and passed a one sided message to her.

*Let's just say, that we don't hate pirates or their bloodline at all...*

Beth couldn't understand but took a quick glance at Kirito who raised his hand coolly. Law and Jean Bart also saw his farewell.

They reached the submarine with the other members waiting for them. Bepo was waiting for them as they approach the beach.

"How did you survive that stab?" Beth questioned as she stared at the wound.

"There's no time!" Bepo panicked "Hurry up! I'll tell you everything later!"

"Well this is goodbye Trafalgars." Jessie remarked as he passed a piece of paper, "This is the map to _Momoiro Airando _please do visit us anytime!" He gave a blow kiss which Law luckily avoided.

"Sure" Beth gave a thumbs up with Jessie responding with the same.

The rest of the quickly entered the submarine with Bepo closing the door. It submerge into underwater in no time.

* * *

After all that running, nightfall finally came. Law was in his 'office' now revising with Beth of reading Shakespeare. The trio were inside too. Watching Beth struggling while reading.

"M-Mac..." Beth sighed and turned to the trio, "How do you read this word?"

"For the 50th time already," Penguin complained, "It's reads Beth! Geez...I can't believe that you can't even read your own name!"

"Hey come on now," Shachi commented, "It's already impressive enough that she manage to finish reading that thick book in just 3 hours."

"Not good enough for me." Law commented, "You took too long."

"You only took 30 minutes captain!" The duo roared, "Plus you were reading so fast we can't even catch up!"

"The Trafalgars are really amazing..." Bepo mumbled, "They can learn things quickly in a short period of time."

"True that." Penguin remarked, "Normal kids couldn't even read halfway in 1 night but wow. Beth chan manage to finish it even though she misread a lot of it."

"Yeah sure." Beth grouched, "I'm going to read it again tomorrow morning." She glared at Law who was smiling as she looked into his mind.

"Well not bad for a first try." Law appalled, "As a reward, I'll read to you a simpler story."

"Uh captain," Shachi pointed at the book Law reached out for, "That's _Battle Royal_. It's a violence novel..."

"No?" Law raised his eyebrow at Shachi, "How about this then?"

"NO!" Penguin joined in, "THAT'S _MIRAI NIKKI!"_

Law sighed heavily and pulled out another manga, "Fine. _Death Note_."

"Not what we had in mind but alright..." Shachi began to yawn while Penguin rubbed his eyes, "We're gonna hit the sack, good night guys."

Law turned his head to Bepo who was already asleep. He then turn to Beth who was straring her dead eyes at him still wide awake.

"You were waiting for this weren't you?" Beth leaned her body on Law's stomach.

"I guess..." Law smirked as he opened to the first chapter. "Don't worry, I'll be reading everything this time."

The duo were actually peeping from outside watching the father and daughter spending time together.

"So this is what Jessie meant that they needed to spend family time together..."

After another hour, Law finished reading and noticed Beth trying to stay awake. He tucked her into the bed and played the flute once more to put her to sleep. After she was sound asleep, she began moving trying to hug the closes object which was Bepo who was sleeping next to the bed.

Law smiled as he placed his flute back at his closet while staring at the clothes she 'bought' for him today. He walked out of the room wandering into who knows where around the submarine.

* * *

**The island is based on what I would like to have in my own neighborhood. I would love that but sadly I must walk very very far.**

**I've didn't expect myself to make Law discipline Beth like that. But I guess he had enough and she needed that.**

**The hardest part was the bargaining since I really suck at shopping. I rewrote it 3 times...**

**I always wandered, if the girls love Law, would that make the okamas too. As for the name, I needed a name that severs both sides but yet sounds girly at the same time.**

**Haruyuki and Kirito are back but why? That would be revealed in the next chapter. Plus I used their powers from the originals which I can get sued for.**

**Look forward to it cause it will be the time skip chapter where the Pirate Era has finally ended. Though it will be fillers, it's more meant for free time.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. What makes a person memorable ,1

**Hip hip, hooray! Finally at the time skip chapters. Yes I did say chapters cause there might be more than 1 depending on the speed of every new One Piece chapters. Sorry for the long wait, I was writing 3 chapters at the same time.**

**This story line takes place 10 years later. It should be plenty of time for the Straw Hat pirates to find One Piece as it only took Gold Roger 4 years to find.**

**P.S, Bepo is beginning the introduction**

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Time skip Chapter 1: History repeats itself even after 10 years (part 1)_

Somewhere near the Red line, at Sabaody, there's a submarine docking nearby. A polar bear was lying motionless on the deck.

"Ah...That was a good nap..."

The bear murmured to himself as he got up and did a few stretches and then headed into the corridors of the submarine.

_"It's been 10 years since One Piece has been discovered. And because of its discovery, many pirates got discouraged and gave up since it was the main goal for most."_

_"Captain too decided to retire and since then we went our separate ways. Most of us had left to start their own lives but some of us like me stayed for the sake of our good old times."_

_"We're still doctors but we now travel around the world to help passerby ships and some islands. Basically we're travelling doctors. And of course, we treat pirates too but there aren't as many as there used to be."_

As Bepo was walking sluggishly, he saw a little polar bear clinging close to him along with familiar figures walking towards him with 2 unfamiliar ones.

"Yo. Bepo, you're finally awake." That would be Shachi, who looked a bit older and now has a pencil moustache. "That's great! Now go buy us lunch at Sabaody."

"Hold up Shachi," That's Penguin, who now has a stubble style at his chin is currently nudging Shachi by his moustache. "You lost the bet. And that means you and your apprentice are buying lunch for all of us."

_*I wonder really, do they really have to keep that facial hair? Well even if I say anything, they will just insist that it's manlier this way.*_

"Can we ask the polar bear to buy for us since he's awake now? I still don't know my way around Sabaody."

_I don't remember his name, but all I know is that he is Shachi's apprentice. He has skin tone like the captain's and has a scar on his right cheek from an accident caused by Shachi. He also wears a Casquette like his sensei except that it's a grey colour with leopard black patterns. His hair is short blond and he wears yellow shades. _

"You're such a sore loser Hyo. For a guy who over decorates his face, you're not all so badass as you claim to be."

_The other man is Penguin's apprentice. He's paled skinned and he's got a blue furred hat with yellow rim and white earflaps. His long silvery hair was flowing out from the back. But the thing that catches my attention from the hat the most is that it has a yellow long horn sticking out._

"At least I don't look like a unicorn."

"For the last time, I'm a _water horse!"_

"Oh look, I'm a unicorn who sprinkles glitter and runs on rainbows~."

"Shut up blubber man."

"WHAT?!..."

The trio watched the 2 apprentice as they augured with each other. Bepo stared at the 2 men as they sighed to each other.

"Reminds us of how we grew with each other right Shachi?"

"Agree. We live in the same town, we were on the same crew, and me and Hyō (leopard) can totally own you..."

"Heh? Since when?"

"Of course we can. We're named after predators of Penguins after all."

"Not if me and my apprentice can help it!"

"Oh come on, what can a penguin and an unicorn do to us?"

"Mizuma is not an unicorn, he's a w-a-t-e-r h-o-r-s-e."

"And what kind of a name is that?"

"I would like to ask the same thing about your apprentice."

Bepo watched the humans as they quarrelled over petty things. But that was only short lived as the older duo felt pain from their hollowed chest.

The corridor became silent as the duo screamed. After the shock, the screams turned into heavy panting.

"T-That's captain..." Penguin sighed as he pulled Shachi by his black-boiler suit collar, "He wants us to shut up..."

The apprentices stared as their senseis blankly.

"Can't you just get your hearts back?" the apprentice asked his sensei.

"We tried," Shachi patted his apprentice on his beige boiler suit, "but we never succeed."

They were planning to leave the submarine but the door suddenly opened by itself as a figure entered the submarine.

The men stood still mixed with emotions at their spot as a figure walked in dragging a big bag.

The 2 apprentices were blushing hard, while the veteran trio had shocked reactions on their faces.

"Be-Beth chan, is that really you?..."

* * *

The once a little girl, is now all grown up. She's now wearing Law's first hat with a long curly pony tail sticking out from the hat. Her height and figure grew a lot compared to 10 years ago. She's wearing an elbow white sleeve shirt and broken heart in the center of the shirt which is surrounded by orange color With a short denim skirt to match and long knee length brown boots with low heels.

She faced the men as she adjusted her hat, "Yeah it's me. Long time no se-."

"Beth chan!" Bepo cried buckets as he bear hugged her.

"Bepo! I missed you!" She squealed as she returned the hugs.

She looked down and saw a miniature version of Bepo.

"Oh. My. God! A little polar bear! What's it's name?"

"Geburt." (means birth in German) Bepo replied as he watched her hugging the cub, "He's 10 months old."

The humans blushed in envy as they whispered to each other, "I wish I'm that polar bear... So that I can feel her boobs..."

Beth stared at the 2 underlings as they were staring at her in a loving way.

"New recruits?" Beth smirked to herself, "That's funny, cause usually you 2 would scare them off before I could even meet them."

Shachi shook his head and replied, "Oh yeah, we forgot to introduced our apprentices. Beth this is my apprentice-

"I'm Hyouazarashi." (means leopard seal)

"And I'm Mizuma. (water horse) And you're very pretty".

Their confections only earned them a raised eyebrow from her.

"By the way," Beth tried to ignore the loving stares given by the new requites as she genteelly place the little polar bear down, "I brought all of you guys lunches. And I can see that you guys were arguing about who goes out and buys them right?"

The men saw a giant bag near the door and rushed towards it and unboxed the bentos.

"That's Beth chan for you." Bepo smiled as he dig out a bento, "She knows our stuff-"

But his words trailed off as he watched her walking away from them noticing a small plastic bag that was boxed shaped dangling on her arm as she walked away from them.

They could only watched in silence as she disappears form their sight.

"I never knew that there was actually a hot babe in this shabby sub," Hyo remarked, "where has she been all this time?"

"Well, she has been gone for a year." The 2 new guys stared at Shachi as he spoke, "It's not surprising that you guys didn't see her since you've only been here for 6 months."

"Huh?" Mizuma stared with a stunned look, "A year? Aren't you guys worried?"

"We are but we can't do anything since she won't reply her den den mushi." Penguin replied his underling, "Besides we're not so worried unlike captain."

"Err sensei, what has this got to do with the head doc?"

"It's a long story, we'll tell you on the way." Bepo spoke as he was chewing his lunch halfway, "Right now, we have to see what captain's reaction would be when he sees that his daughter has returned from the past year."

Beth stood motionless in front of the office door. Clutching the plastic bag handle in her palm, she turned the door knob along with the cricking noise moving in sync.

As the door widen, the person she was excepting was there. The once well known as the Surgeon of Death is now just an ordinary doctor with extraordinary skills.

His cold grey stares priced through her dead fish grey eyes. His attire now consist of a yellow dress shirt with a black tie with the yellow smiley, the usual spotted jeans and bill rimed hat. His facial looks though looked no different from 10 years ago except that his sideburns and back hair grew a bit longer.

Beth could spot some white hair was peeking out from the hat. And noticed that his eye shadows has gotten darker than usual. She saw the amount of coffee mugs on the table, he must have been up all night again.

"Looks like you've been studying again. Just relax and have some lunch, you're not even schooling."

She placed the bento on the table and even unwrapped it, but he didn't even turn and faced the ingredients inside the bento.

"Drinking coffee is not very filling ya know. You're a doctor right? You should know better than to avoid proper mea-"

"Where have you been all this time?"

The older man interrupted his daughter's words as he placed down a photo holder of a picture of the 2 of them in the past.

"Do you know how worried I've been? What if something happened to you for the past year?"

Beth sighed as she leaned back at the door, "Geez, your overreacting again. I said that I'm fine right? I even came back in one piece."

"That's enough!" Law finally lost his patience, "I'm tired of your childish your activities. You're grounded!"

Beth glared at him in disbelief, "WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. And that's final."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair young lady!"

The remaining members watched as the father and daughter quarrelling with each other. Watching the tension and 'drama.'

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"That's because you're still are one!"

"I'm 16 for real now!"

Law couldn't take it anymore. Veins were appearing everywhere on his head. He bit his lip as he screamed,

_"ROOM!"_

A blue sphere appeared as it surrounded both of them.

_"SHAMBLES!"_

The hearts that were popped out went back into the respective owners body. The crew members watched as they are about to witness something very strange.

"Since you think it's so easy being an adult, then why don't you find out yourself?!"

Beth held her head as she tried to balance herself.

"Oi pops, whatever that was, it's not gonna do much to...me..."

She stares hard at the figure that looks like her. She looked on her hands and saw tattoos on it.

"Huh? But I don't have tattoo-What a second."

She looked at the closes mirror nearby and saw herself as...Law.

"Your body is more developed then it should be." Heads were turned to the feminine figure touching himself, "What have you been doing for the past year?"

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"What. The. F*ck."

* * *

They gathered at the waiting seats outside the operating room trying to digest the situation.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Mizuma stated, "Head doc used his Ope Ope no mi abilities to switch personalities from him and his own daughter, so that makes them...Each other..."

"Your catching up pretty quickly Mizuma." Penguin remarked, "And yes your correct. Beth is now in captain Law's body and captain is now...In...Beth's body..."

The men stared at the 2 Trafalgars in awkwardness.

"Err captain?" Bepo tried to break the silence, "Why did you switch bodies with Beth chan in the first place?"

Law now in Beth's body, face palmed himself and sighed.

"Don't talk to me yet plea-"

"But you can change back right?"

Law glared towards the curious pale teen and sighed.

"I have to be in my own body to undo the switch. In other words, Beth is the only one who can switch us back. If she can control my powers that is."

Eyes turned towards the other victim who was trying to concentrate.

_Room_

But sadly nothing happened.

"Oh boy." Shachi muttered, "I was afraid of that. Since Beth chan doesn't know how to use captain's powers, they'll be stuck like this until she manages to control it..."

"But I'll never get used to this!" Bepo complained.

"Well it's not my fault we got stuck into this mess." Beth sighed as she folded her arms facing towards Law, "You're the one that switched us so until then I'll have to live as you-"

Her frown soon turned into an evil smile giving an uneasy feeling around the others.

"Oh ho ho ho...This means I can finally go into the casino all day, or go to clubs or maybe get drunk in bars -"

"Oi Beth ya," Law's eyebrow twitched, "don't you dare abuse my body..."

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it? Use _shambles_ and somehow a miracle would happen that it will change us back? Well sorry pops, I'm in control of your body now."

Law completely regretted using his devil fruit to switch their bodies. Sure he wasn't thinking straight and he did it out of anger, but at least he should think it through.

But wait, since he's in her body, that means he can look into her mind and could tell that if she's been practicing controlling his powers or just using it to fool around. This might help him turn the tides, so it's worth a try using her peyo powers right?

_Horus_

And Law is beginning to look through Beth's clothes. And her organs. And behind her. And behind the submarine walls...Wait a minute, this isn't the effects of _Horus_.

"What?..." Law mumbled as he looked around his surroundings and only see the ocean around them, "How much am I looking through things? Why am I only seeing the ocean?"

Beth faced palm herself as she watched him bumping into Bepo.

"Ouch! Captain that's me your touching."

"Really? I won't know since all I can see is the skies and ocean."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?!" The new recruits screamed.

"Geez dad." Beth approached him and sprayed water into 'his' eyes. "I've learnt how to enhance my powers a bit more. So now I'm able to look through objects as deep as I want to now, instead of just minds. It's not my fault you can't control my powers either."

Law rubbed 'his' eyes and was able to see properly again.

"Ok. So we both can't control each other's powers. But even so, we still have to switch back as soon as possible. My powers were hard to use when I first got it so it won't be an easy task. But then again, it rely on total concentration like this one..."

"Don't worry dad," Beth interrupted his thoughts, "I'll be able to control it in no time. Just give a month and-"

"That's too long." Now it's Law's turn to interrupt her, "It only took me 2 weeks to master the basics."

"Well then, let's make a bet."

Law raised his eyebrow while the crew were staring curiously.

"I'll learn to control the ope ope abilities in a week. Until then we'll have to do each other's roles that includes our daily life styles. The one who gives up first will have to do whatever the other one says for the remaining days in this month. We also can't tell anyone else about our switched bodies, that would mean surrendering. And that includes the rest of you guys as well."

The crew members turned to Law who was smiling.

"I get it. It would we weird if anyone else finds out about our situation. But don't forget, I can read your mind now and know if you're practicing seriously or just taking advantage of my grown body."

"I take that you're up for the challenge. Well that's good, it'll be more interesting this way."

They watched as they saw lightning eye lasers coming out from their eyes.

"Can I touch her boobs?"

Eyes were turned to the tanned disciple as blood came out from his nose.

Beth was about to draw out her _shirasaya_ to cut him but Law replied him first.

"No." Hyo sighed in disappointment while Beth withdrew her sword back to the scabbard, "Don't think you can take advantage since she's not in her original body. I'm her father and I won't let anyone even think about doing anything to her."

Law then turned towards Beth. "You're still a virgin, right?"

Beth face palmed 'her' face. "What do you think?"

* * *

Day 1

It was raining on the next day, and because of that, Bepo and Geburt couldn't lay on the deck. The news coo won't come if it's raining so Shachi decided to check on Beth who is currently in Law's body.

As the older duo were approaching their captain's room, wondering what Beth could be doing in their captain's body-

ARGHHHHHH!

As they heard the manly scream, they immediately rushed to the bathroom.

As they opened the door, their faces were shocked in horror as they saw their 'captain's ' face.

"HOW DOES ONE EVEN SHAVE?!"

The duo stared at 'her' face which is covered with blood in-between his sideburns. They noticed that 'her' face was covered in shaving cream and she's also using the sharp edges of the razors

"Err Beth chan," Penguin said while sweat dropping, "shaving cream doesn't for fill the same purpose of a facial cream as well..."

"You don't say." Beth grunted 'her' teeth as Shachi wiped 'her' face, "You guys make shaving look so easy..."

"It's only natural Beth chan," Shachi replied, "we're guys after all. Come on, we better go to the infirmary to patch up those wounds."

As the trio walked towards the infirmary, apparently, there's already somebody else who getting treatment as well.

"Wow dad," Beth remarked as he watched Bepo patching Law who is in Beth's body, "what happened to you?"

Law twitched his eyebrow not wanting to reply his daughter, but it's her body and she has the right to know.

"Your powers just suddenly activated on its own, because of that, I saw though the sub again and I tripped on the bath tub and...passed out..."

Shachi and Penguin were trying to hold their laughter from the back.

"Looks like Beth chan is cursed for life when it comes to bathroom accidents."

Penguin smirked at Shaichi's whisper.

"Yeah. Even captain Law is not spare-"

They suddenly stopped as they could feel their captain's murderous glare. He sighed as he touched the pastor that was covering the wound on 'his' head.

"Your body isn't very strong, even a bump like that is fatal. You need to drink more milk. Also..."

Law stared careful at his original body which has a pastor at the chin area.

"Did you try to shave my sideburns?"

"Yeah," Beth replied, "I did."

"Well don't. It took me years to grow those facial features."

* * *

After the morning 'checkups', Penguin severed the breakfast on the dining table. He placed grilled cheese sandwiches in front of Law and an Oreo muffin in front of Beth.

Both father and daughter stared at their dishes disgusted.

"Penguin," Law spoke in Beth's body, "you know better than to serve me bread for breakfast."

"But captain," Penguin protested, "you guys switched personalities, not taste buds. It's not gonna work if y-"

Beth interrupted him as she grabbed the sandwich, "Well I 'm not going to even think of putting all that sugar into my mouth."

Both of them took their own preferred breakfast but when they both took a bite, they felt disgusted and spit it out immediately.

"Well I tried to warn ya." Penguin snickered.

After they cleared their taste buds, they stared carefully at the opposite dishes. For all their lives, they never tried to touch those horrid dishes. But leaving no choice, they swallow their pride and decided to take a bite at the dishes they had always resented their lives.

Surprisingly, it didn't taste so bad.

"Hmm...So this is what bread/muffin tastes like when I'm not in my body..."

The crew members watched them silently as they ate their breakfast.

"This is gonna be a lonnnggg week..."

Later somewhere in the afternoon, Law was shocked to see Beth carrying lots of shopping bags.

"Beth..." Law twitched 'his' eyebrow as she dropped a few bags, "I thought we agreed that we switched our roles..."

"I did." Beth replied as she picked up the dropped bags, "But business is slow today so I decided to go to Sabaody to buy stuff to kill time."

Law snatched the bag she picked up at took out a mini skirt that was in it.

"These are clothes meant for yourself. And what did you use to buy them?

"Your credit card." Beth smirked evilly which made Law even more annoyed, "Nami is right. Now that I'm you, I can access to your bank account whenever I want."

* * *

Day 2

Somewhere during late morning, Law was dragging a huge sack and was heading for the counter in one of the stalls in Sabaody.

"I'm here to return **all** of these clothes..."

The store owner examine the bag by looking inside and found clothes which Beth bought yesterday.

"Why would you want to return this mini skirt miss? I thought you teens would love it? And if I remembered yesterday, some man in a woolly hat bought this exact skirt."

Law smirked evilly knowing that Beth bought all the clothes from this stall thanks to the fact that he can read minds now.

"Don't change the subject Mr. I want a full refund of everything."

"Whoa there lil'lady, you can't refund them all since you've already bought everything with a credit card!"

He knew this was coming and decided to pull up his trap.

"That's too bad. I hear that you're single and your impatient mom decided an ugly looking bride for you."

The stall owner jaw dropped, "H-How do you know about that?!"

Law smirked evilly as he used mind reading to lure the man into his trap.

*If I had my own body back, I would just chop off his head or switch his heart but I don't so I have to use my brains. No wonder Beth enjoys to bargain...*

"I can give you a few tips if you want a babe to come to you in the shortest time possible. Just get me my refund and I'll talk."

"Deal." The manager gave in which made Law nod in satisfactory, "But I won't give you back your refunds, but I'll let you pick different clothes from this stall."

"Fine..." Law sighed as he walked around the stall.

Beth just gave him a 500 Beli hole in his pocket. But he wasn't too sure what to buy since he was never a shopaholic. But he remembered Penguin and Shachi always blowing their pockets by buying expensive brands. Maybe he'll buy something expensive after all to make more space in Beth's wardrobe.

So Law just bought some random clothes which ever ones caught his eye and placed them on the counter.

"Are you sure you want this Miss?" The manager questioned him, "These are all just jeans, hoods and blouses. And only 1 black cardigan?"

"I wear the same designs every day." Law reply him which is true if he's referring to his original body, "I don't really care anyway."

And coincidentally, Beth happened to pass by and witness the scene.

"Hey I bought those!"

* * *

Day 3

Law was trying an _anpan_ at the corridor in the center deck.

_Bepo notes:_

_The middle deck is where it resembles a hospital the most. There are operating rooms, infirmaries, even a vending machine is present there. There are also row of seats inside to wait for the patients like in a actual hospitals._

Currently Law is seating on one of those seats as he spat out the anpan in disgust.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that anpans are sweet. It's a shame that Beth dislikes sweet things. I was hoping that I could actually enjoy one of these..."

"Captain..." Bepo watched his captain as he was holding onto his laundry, "Anpans are meant to be sweet. How can you enjoy it if you don't like one point of it?"

"Funny," Law chuckled, "that's what Eliza told me when I told her that I refused to eat an anpan cause it's made of beard."

Bepo watched his captain as he stared into space and talked to himself.

"Ah I can just imagine her being depressed if she finds out that our daughter hates them too..."

* * *

Day 4

The submarine was heading to _San Faldo. _Apparently, the crew wanted to visit the place again. But now it's nightfall and they decided to dock on an island.

Now Law is looking for Beth who has ran towards the casino and currently facing an obstacle because of his age.

"I said, move out of the way..."

The human giant guard who was wearing a black suit remained unfazed at Law's threatening tone.

"Nobody under 18 is allowed inside. I don't care even if your daddy is inside."

Beth was playing the roulette and was winning big by using the ope ope powers.

"Oh yeah...I starting to enjoy casinos..."

Beth knew that after Law's retirement, his name would eventually fade from the public. So most of the people now don't know or remember him or his ability.

But not all forgot about the surgeon of death.

"Hey that guy looks familiar."

The masked man questioned another guy in a red furred jacket over his black dress shirt.

"Your right Killer, that's Trafalgar Law. Heh ha ha ha ha. I haven't seen him in years. Never thought that he be here in a place like this."

Law used Beth's peyo powers to peep into Beth's conscience and witness her encounter with the ex-captain of the Kid pirates and his first mate.

*Eustass ya.* Law thought to himself, *It's really a bad timing for him to be here.*

"Oh yeah." Killer brighten his face (which is still covered by a mask) "I really wanna thank your daughter for saving my kids back then!"

*Huh?* Law wondered to himself, *Beth saved his children? I didn't know about that.*

"Huh? But Killer, I thought you want the twins dead?"

"Don't sprout nonsense Kid!" Killer snapped making the people in the casino stare at him, "I said their the death of me. I never said that I want them dead!"

"There's no need for thanks." Beth replied in an emotionless tone. "It's more than enough that Kevin and Karen are doing fine."

"Well..." Killer blushed, "Their back to behaving like their 7 year old selves again, you can assume tha- Wait a minute, how do you know about them?"

Beth clicked 'her' tongue remembering that she's not suppose to mention it as she's not in her own body.

Just when Killer wanted to question her more, Kid banged onto the roulette in anger.

"You asshole! I've already said that I've betted on black 29!"

Eyes turned towards Kid as he flared at the referee.

"Look, I've already told you that you did not bet on black 29."

Kid's patience run dry as he was about to use his magnetic powers until Beth spoke.

"Oi. Shut up bloody clown_." _

Both Law and Killer were stunned when she called him by the nickname she calls him.

"You're really noisy. Can't you be quiet for even one night?"

*Huh?* Killer thought to himself, *Law doesn't say nicknames. And the only one who gives that nickname to Kid is-!*

"Are yo-"

Beth noticing that she's been exposed, she quickly used Law's powers.

_Room_

The blue sphere surrounded the casino as she placed 'her' palm at Killer's chest.

_Counter Shock_

Strong electrical currents electrocuted Killer along with a few slot machines.

The shock was blaring even from the outside of the casino. Law realizing the situation immediately used this chance to dash inside the casino.

"Beth might have learned this technique, but it looks like she hasn't learn how to fully control it yet."

As the electric currents subsided, Law scanned around the area to find that Beth is no longer in the casino. He also noticed that both Kid and Killer were out cold.

"It's unusual for both of them to be knocked out like that, unless..."

Law shook his head trying to focus on the main goal.

"Beth must have used the chaos to escape. At least I know where she'll be heading to the submarine now."

* * *

Day 5

In the middle of the sea, the submarine was silent as the crew members were very tired.

"Beth..." Law glared at his daughter angrily. "Who said that you can invite the paparazzi here?"

"Trust me dad," Beth replied picking up the magazine on the floor, "it's for a good cause."

"Don't give excuses." Law growled as he picked up the magazine which reads _Poseidon _with Law as the model on the cover. "I already told you not to use my body for you selfish little purposes."

"What about you, dad?" Beth rolled 'her' eyes at him. "Who said that you can re-buy my clothes into your fashion sense. Can't you make me wear something more presentable instead of just your usual smiley shirt and jeans? You even did a few tattoos without my permission!"

"At least I wear decent clothes." Law replied, "Unlike you who wears revealing clothes."

"The only thing that looks 'decent' on my body now is that cardigan. And you're gonna wear pants, don't wear my boots. They don't match."

The rest of the crew just watched them. They couldn't bother anymore, they used too much energy to chase away the fan girls and paparazzi. They don't even have the energy to talk.

Just when everything was over, one more transporter came close to the submarine.

"It's been a while Beth chyan!"

Appeared a big faced okama with teal hair and is wearing a light blue Lolita dress.

"And I see more cute guys on board too!"

The duo apprentices hid behind their senseis as the okama blew a flying kiss.

"Jessie," a man in half orange and white interrupted his comrade's seduces, "we're only here to pick up Beth chan."

"I know that Inazuma!" Jessie replied, "I just want to play with the guys.~ Especially you, Law chyan.~"

*Chan?...*

The crew wondered as chan is only meant for girls or childish people, which Law is none of them.

"Jes," Inazuma commented, "I think you scared him."

"Nonsense!" Jessie barked as he pinched Law's butt making Beth flustered while Law watched his own body got harassed.

"Come on," Inazuma sighed, "we don't have all day."

"Yeah we're coming, let's go Beth chyan!"

Jessie pulled Law who is still in Beth's body by the arm and turned back to ask them.

"You can come too of you guys want to."

"HELL NO!"

The crew shouted as they watched Law getting pulled further away from them.

Beth knew Law didn't want to go. But she wasn't willing to say anything knowing that they have a bet to keep. Instead, she just sent a message from her thoughts.

*There's no point struggling once they grabbed you, once they've sent their minds on something, it's hard to fight your way through their iron grip. But don't worry, they won't do anything to you nor will it take long to return so...Bon voage.*

Beth waved her handkerchief as she watched Law grumbling while reading her mind.

They hopped into their ship and set off.

As the ship set sail, Bepo turned towards Beth.

"Is captain going to be alright with all those drag queens?"

"Don't worry," Beth replied, "He'll be fine. Believe me."

"But then again Beth chan," Penguin spoke, "I think you should actually behave more like captain if you want to take the bet seriously since all you've ever been doing is goofing around."

"I would, but it's not like there's anybody now who needs my help."

But that changed as a wreaked ship approached them. The crew gathered as they watched someone coming out from the decks which is none other than Jean Bart.

"Bart!" Shachi exclaimed as he dashed towards the human giant. "We were just about to see you."

"No time for that guys!" Bart yelled as familiar figures approached him, "We need help! Someone is on a verge of death!"

Beth's eyes widen as she watched a mariner holding on to another mariner and recognised them immediately.

"Bring them to the operating room now!"

Heads turned to the young girl in their captain's body.

"Are you sure you can do this Beth chan?" Shachi exclaimed, "You've never done an operation before!"

"Does it matter now?" She questioned him, "I'll do whatever I can just hurry up!"

They immediately dashed into the submarine to be began the operations.

"Guys, I know I shouldn't be asking now but why are you calling captain Beth chan?"

The men stared at Jean Bart awkwardly until Bepo spoke up.

"We'll explain along the way."

_To be continued in part 2_

* * *

**The story was longer than I thought so I decided to spit it into parts.**

**For the new members in the current Heart crew, they are introduced in my other story one shot which involves Shachi and Penguin. Some parts of the story are related to each other so I suggest you check it out too.**

**I didn't expect myself to put Kid and Killer but it was a last minute thing. Plus Killer has kids! Isn't that cute?**

**The **_**Poseidon**_** magazine is a parody based of a real magazine title, Apollo. It's a male model magazine which fits in perfectly.**

**I didn't put much of Bepo's cub maybe next time. Part 2 will began shortly.**


	8. What makes a person memorable,2

**Sorry for the long delay, I had exams which I just finished.**

**Continuing from part 1. **

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Time skip Chapter 1: __What makes a person memorable_ (part 2)

Beth was placing on the rubber gloves as she watched the patient lying unconsciousness on the bed.

"Are you sure you can handle this Beth?" Penguin questioned as monitored her movements, "Even a slight mistake means fatal."

"I know that." She answered, "That's the first thing dad told me when I was still training."

"Watch and learn boys." Shachi remarked to the apprentices, "We'll finally get to see how Beth chan does her job."

Beth analyzed the body carefully, there are bullet shots on his back.

*If I was in my own body, I would be able to find the bullets easily. his back is pretty badly damaged. If I make a mistake, he might be able to fly ever again. Dad doesn't have the advantage that I have, I wonder how good are his skills if he can even save a person that got pierced by the chest.*

*Plus, His left eye is also damaged, he'll never be able to see with his left eye again. What kind of enemy was he fighting against?*

Bepo, Geburt, Jean Bart and the mariner watched carefully from the observer window as Beth began the surgery.

Bart turned his attention to the mariner.

"You don't have to feel bad. It wasn't your fault Kirito."

"Yeah I know. But it's just not fair. I'm vice admiral but it was the Commodore that wanted to protect more than he could chew."

"That's just life someti-"

"No." Kirito interrupted, "Even though we're higher in rank and more experienced, we always lose out to those with a higher spirit than us. I can't stand it."

Bart watched him punched the wall in regret. He knew exactly how he felt as Law saved him from being a slave. And while he had problems along the way, Law made look so easy.

* * *

Law on the other hand, is stuck in the _Kamabakka Kingdom__._

He was pulled by the hand by Jessie as they walked towards the castle. The door opened which was greeted with okamas all over as they lined up.

"Welcome back Beth chyan!/ We missed you how have you been?"

Although the words were all coming out at once, he actually could hear most of them.

*These okama seems to be familiar with Beth. I wonder what she has been doing for the past year?*

"It's been so long since vyou've step into place..."

The kingdom immediately became silent after the voice spoke.

"It's been so long! It makes me wanna..."

"Iva! Are you alright?!"

"Wanna parrrty! Hee-Haw!"

"Oh you fooled me there! I thought you were gonna cry!"

Law watched them dumbfounded as the okamas got hyper after their 'queen'.

"Come now princess! Let us celebrate! Hee-Haw!"

The okamas started dancing shortly. Of course, the attention was mostly on Ivankov.

"What's there to celebrate?"

"We're celebrating your success for working with the Revolutionary."

Law turned his attention towards the half coloured okama who was drinking a glass of wine.

"Sorry, I meant government. I still can't get used to the fact that we've became the new government."

He blinked hard trying to digest his surroundings, "Wait, weren't you a man just now-"

Suddenly, he was being pulled by Ivankov to the stage with him.

"And now we have a toast!" Iva raised his glass while the others follow suit.

"To Miss Beth!"

"TO BETH CHAN!"

The loud music blasted through the kingdom, along with a small crowd congratulating Law without knowing the reason.

"So," Jessie questioned him as he brought in more sake, "how did they find my cooking? Did they like it?"

Law tried to recall the day Beth finally returned to the heart submarine, he didn't get to try anything since he was too frustrated to even noticed. But he did remember the guys making good comments about it.

"Yeah, they like it."

Cheers were heard in the background as Law drank the non alcoholic red wine from his glass.

"More wine Beth?" Inazuma asked as she held a bottle of rum.

"Sure." Law answered as Inazuma poured the rum into the glass cup.

"V'i also have good news for you!" The attention was turned to Ivankov, "Dragon was very pleased with vyour efforts for helping him on the spying missions. As reward, you'll be paid large sums of cash later."

Law was a bit surprised of the speech, but remained his cool as knowing that Beth's abilities is very capable for going undercover. He won't be surprised if she's called out by the government to assists them.

"Sure no problem, just don't forget about it later."

The okamas suddenly turned quiet. All were facing her with astonish look on their faces.

"Are you ok Beth chyan?" Jessie questioned the emotionless adult in a teenage body, "You've been like this since we got into the ship."

"Perhaps she's just not in a good mood." Inazuma suggested, "I heard that her father caused some ruckus this week."

He could feel a vain pooping out as that 'ruckus' was caused by Beth who was stuck in his body who he should be monitoring instead of being stuck together with a bunch of drag queens he doesn't even know.

Ivankov didn't say anything but he was beginning to feel suspicious.

"Are vyou even Miss Beth?"

He didn't answer him as he didn't know what to say. If he says the truth, he would lose the bet. (Which I doubt he cares about) But he remained lying, he won't be able to find out his answers directly. But something tells him that the 'queen' had already figured out.

"Not going to talk hmm?..." The okama 'queen' raised his brow, "That's fine, I'll just have to make you admit. Inazuma!"

"Hai, Iva san."

"I give you permission to do a little show down like you always would with each other in this very castle now."

"Right away."

* * *

There was a crowd gathering at the main hall of the castle. With the centre empty for the swordswomen to began the fight.

"Just for your info, I won't be going easy on you."

"Heh," Law smirked, "I don't think I should go easy on you either."

Cling!

The bell rang with the first move going to Inazuma.

"Room."

But nothing happened as the blades clash with each other.

*Tich! I forgot that I'm not in my own body!*

He countered the slash and made countless attempts again and again clashing with one another.

"Great Tongs!"

Inazuma then cut the walls of the castle into many layers to bury him. But thanks to Beth's ability, he was able to find openings from the thick layers and avoid the falling ones.

"Hmm..." Ivankov observed carefully as they fought, "She seemed surprised. That's very contradicting considering that they always duelled with each other every day back then."

The battle continued with Law slicing the walls easily. But as he sliced them, the pieces of bricks fell like rain.

Death Wink!

Ivankov used his signature move to repel the bricks from the okamas.

"Watch where vyou slice those!"

But Law paid no attention to him and focused on Inazuma who was still at it. Law slashed Inazuma's hands causing them to bleed even though their metal.

*Vi've known how much Miss Beth has progressed, and if I remembered correctly, she hasn't learned haki yet. But even if she had just learned it, it should not be so effective like that. If that's the case, better confirm things now.*

"Stop vthe match now!"

Ding! Ding!

The spectators stared at the swordswomen. Nothing serious expect that Inazuma's hand has a scratch on it.

"Beth...You were going for the kill, weren't you?"

"Heh. I thought you said that you weren't going easy on me Inazuma ya."

"Ya?"

Law clicked his tongue not realizing the situation he's in, but it was too late as some of them had already noticed.

Ivankov walked towards him close up, "Vyour not Miss Beth are vyou?"

Everyone became silent for different reasons.

Law was deciding whether to keep denying or to just admit it. But it won't work even if he denied it, so he decided to put himself out of his misery. What's the worst that could happen?

"Heh." He smirked, "Looks like I shouldn't under estimate a commander of the revolutionaries."

"Correct yourself," Iva interrupted, "we're governors now. And you are to be so kind, please give us your true identity."

"Trafalgar Law, I believe you remember me."

Majority of the okamas were surprised but Iavnkov just remained silent.

"Vi thought so."

The others okamas were shocked at Iva's reply, including Inazuma.

"Wait a minute Iva san, you mean you knew it all along?"

"Well I'm sure you noticed too Inazuma." Ivankov replied him. "She or he wasn't behaving like we expected."

Ivankov then pointed towards Law, "But however, it was the nodachi that gave it away."

Law stared at his hand that was holding onto the nodachi and smirked.

"Looks like someone here knows how to use their common sense."

"But if you're not Beth, then how did you become her?" Inazuma questioned him, "You're not like Bon chan who can use the Mane Mane no mi."

"I rather not talk about that." Law replied with a frown, "Let's just say that she's in her teens rebellious stage."

Iva nodded in agreement, "If that's the case, would you like us to send you back?"

Law thought for a while, it would be (or it is) nice if he could go back to avoid the okamas, but if Beth has been friends with them, they should know about her doings.

Well what the heck, they say that you must take risk to get what you want.

"Nah, I made a bet with Beth. And I have to live as her for 1 more day. So this means that I'll be staying here for the night."

There were cheers from the audience of okamas.

"But I'm keeping my distance from you guys."

That, killed the mood.

* * *

Beth didn't felt like sleeping as being stuck in Law's body means that she has serious insomnia problems. To kill time, she went into the operating room checking on the patient's condition.

So far, the operation was a success and the patient's condition is stabilized.

She changed the bandages on the patient's left side of the head.

"I can't believe I gave up the eye that I plan to save for emer-"

"But to sacrifice something you've been saving, it already means a lot to me."

She turned her direction to the voice, which turned out to be the patient's who was trying to get up.

"Haru, sleep. Or you'll strain yourself."

Haru shook his head at his best friend who just entered the room.

"Nah, I've already slept enough. Plus, I want to thank Law for saving m-."

"Save it." She interrupted him, "Or I'll have to inject anaesthetic into your body."

Haru was confused but Kirito sighed as he recognise the same attitude from 10 years ago.

"That's Beth, Haru. She's the one who saved your life."

"HUH?!"

The plumer mariner scratched his head, "Are you trying to mess with me again Kirito?"

"Like the same way I messed with you 2 to take me to the marine HQ?"

The older men became silent as they recalled their younger days when they first saw Beth.

"Yup. You are Beth chan alright. But what happened to you? You're a man now!"

Beth face palmed herself.

"This question is getting really old..."

"Never mind then. So Beth chan," Haru changed the subject as he placed his hand on his bandaged eye, "you work as a doctor now?"

"Not really," She replied, "I'm just doing it for fun."

"Wait, what do you mean for fun?" Kirito questioned, "You mean it's nothing more than a hobby to you?!"

"That's right." Her blunt reply only made them even more stunned, "I've enjoyed everything I've done in my life. Except reading."

Neither of them had any comments.

"That's Beth chan for you..."

Whispered the veterans who were watching everything with a surveillance snail. The juniors on the other hand had no idea what they meant.

"Looks like she's still the same as ever even after she ran away..."

* * *

"So that's what happened." Haru chuckled as Beth's twitched her eyebrow, "I can't really imagine what it's like becoming your own dad."

Beth was trying to hold back from strangling him while noticing that Kirito was also giving him the death glare. After he finally calmed down, he turned his head to his friend who was strolling around the operating room.

"But I'm really curious though." Haru turned his attention to Beth again, "After I invaded the HQ, what happened to you after the incident?"

"Well to be truthful to you, you really got us into a lot of trouble. When they questioned us, we lied about most things. So to avoid more unnecessary trouble, we packed up and left for the G5 immediately as they didn't care much about such things as much as the HQ. But we didn't expect you to see you with the G5-"

"That reminds me." "At that time, when you distracted the G5 away from us, what do you mean that you don't hate pirates or their bloodline?"

Haru turned to Kirito curiously who just nodded silently.

"Well it's a long story. But let's just say that it was because we owed our life to Kirito's dad."

"Where I came from, there used to be problems of pirates robbing our place. Only until one day, a pirate ship came to our city and manage to drive all of the other pirates away. And that was Kirito's dad who was a pirate captain."

"They got along with the towns people after that and even built a statue of the captain. If you visit the city, you can find it in the park. But however, the captain's wife passed away and because the grand line was too dangerous for his kids, he left all his 4 kids behind including Kirito as he still has to follow his dreams to claim One Piece."

Beth blinked hard while staring at the grinning Haruyuki.

"So Kirito was a pirate's son. That explains why you don't hate pirates. But if he's a pirate's son, how did he manage to get into the Marines? You can't join if you're related to a pirate right?"

Haru couldn't find anything to say until Kirito spoke up.

"They won't really care so long your absolutely loyal to them. Besides, it's not like we wanted to be Marines, it was just that we wanted to go out to the sea quickly and just so happens that the Marines came first. That's all."

He stopped speaking as he sat on the patient's bed.

Beth then gave a smirk, "Well that explains why he's such an asshole. Good for you guys that I still haven't thought of your nicknames yet. But I might, soon."

"Ah ha ha...I don't know whether to feel pleased or offend-Ghark!"

The attention was turned to Haru as he clutched his shoulder.

"Oi Haru, I told you don't move."

Beth watched the vice admiral as he tried to reposition his friend's posture, while arguing with him at the same time.

"Which reminds me, you're both now high ranking admirals. Damages like that should be almost impossible unless it's from an accident. But it's clearly not the case."

"So tell me, what powerful enemy did you face to receive those injuries?"

Both of them suddenly became quiet. Beth took a quick glance around them. Haru was clutching his fist tightly while Kirito on the other hand, was missing his signature sword.

"Let's just say that, Haru was at a huge disadvantage while trying to do the right thing..."

"Che!" Haru tsked, "I can't tell whether that was a praise or an insult. But it still won't change the fact that you lost your sword thanks to him..."

Beth's eyes widen out of curiosity but she knew that they won't answer her question directly.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about our powerful opponent. I just want Haru to recover and then I'll retrieve my sword which is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean."

"You sure?" Beth asked as she inject painkiller into Haru, "This is the Grand Line and I doubt that you can retrieve it back by just swimming. Plus it's already late."

"If you lend me a hand, I'll tell you want you want to know."

"Deal."

* * *

Day 6

The sun rays were peachy colour around the island. But it can't be helped as the _Kamabakka Kingdom __surroundings are always pink._

Law, still in Beth's body was given a guest room to stay for that night as he didn't want the okamas to bother him. He was staring at the mirror of the bathroom studying 'his' body structure.

"I wonder if this is how my son would look like if he's still here?"

He clutched his chest pack still feeling bitter that he had witness 2 deaths around the same time. He soon let go of his hand as he took a deep breath. He's already gotten over it but it was still a sense of lost in his heart. Grabbing his shirt as he exit the room trying to let go of the past.

"Vwell Trafal boy," The big faced 'queen' shoved his head closely towards the latter's head, "did you sleep well?"

"Not really." He replied, "I still can't used to the fact that I've turned Beth's body into a guy's. Plus, your cronies kept me awake all night..."

"Keep vyour complaints to vyourself. You should be thankful that Vi've have given what vyou requested for."

"Humph, I guess. As for food, just leave it outside. I'm just packing up."

Ivankov became speechless as Law was about to close the door.

"Very well, but what vyour looking for is not in this room."

Law stopped the door halfway as his grey eyes rolled towards Ivankov in curiosity.

"Then where would it be then?"

* * *

Law together with Ivankov and Inazuma were walking along the hallway towards a room that stood out from the rest of the castle walls.

"Beth's room." Law muttered to himself, "Should have known from the anti-pinkness in it."

He pushed aside the sky blue door further to take a closer look. Jessie happened to be inside dusting the selves and self-drawn portraits.

"Ah Iva sama!" The okama henchman stopped dusting as his leader walked in, "Excuse me for intruding!"

"It's all right." Ivankov steeped in, "Vi'll only be in here for awhile."

Law scanned through the room, lifted papers and documents, and finally found something when opening drawers and closets.

He found pictures of random half-assed sketches lying in the drawers which most seemed only half finished.

"Looks like she has a lot of spare time."

"Not really," Inazuma replied him, "as a matter of fact, she rarely comes in here."

"Speaking of which," Law questioned the okamas, "what have Beth been doing for the past year? Even if she rarely comes here, at least you guys should know what she's been up to."

"Oh?" Ivankov raised his eyebrow, "You mean she didn't try to open up to you?"

"Nope." He replied bluntly, "The first thing that happen was that our bodies switched places."

"But you're the one that did it Trafal-boy."

"Shut up."

"Oh how rude!" Ivankov got into his motherly tone, "Vi've thought that vyou can really be like one of us!"

Law slowly lifted his eyes with a dead kind-of death glare.

"I'm a married man with 2 kids, unlike some people whose genders are unbalanced."

"And what is vwrong with that?!" It's been a while since Sanji Ivankov snapped like that. "Does it really matter how we are judged by our outer appearance?"

"It will be the case, no matter who it is."

Ivankov became speechless. He's rude, but at least he talks sense.

"Let's not carry this on guys." Inazuma interrupted the tension, "As for Beth, for the past 6 months, she has been working for us as a freelanced spy to go undercover on the celestial dragons revolutionaries."

"Uh-huh." Law lazily replied as his adjusted his nodachi, "How about the first 6 months?"

The okamas stared at each other blankly trying to give an answer to the doctor. But obviously, neither of them could say anything.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Jessie spoke up as he took out the half-assed sketches. He flipped each of them which each contained plenty of words in 1 paper.

"She told me that she's been travelling around the world before she assisted the medical team from the earthquake that happened 7 months ago. I've never been to many places before and therefore, I don't recognize some of them."

Law skimmed trough the words and flipped back and forth in each papers.

"This is Drum Island." The okamas crowded around him with a blank face, "I recognize the Drum Rockies which resembles Drum Island."

"Your right." Inazuma flipped the paper and read the words at the back of it, "And this must be her records of her adventure in this particular island."

"Vi've agree," Ivankov remarked, "but why didn't she bring her notes with her?"

Law gave a soft sigh as he put down the other journal notes.

"Perhaps she doesn't think that I'll forgive her yet and plans to make here a retreat home just in case."

"Is she trying to take advantage of us?" Inazuma questioned.

"No." Law replied bluntly, "I think it's more that she thinks I still don't trust her yet. Sigh...Teenagers...How do you get through them?..."

They watched the stressed father as he clutched his head until Jessie found more sketches.

"Look there's more!" He quickly passed them to Ivankov who then passed them to Law, "But I don't know who's this person is though..."

The picture was faded and somewhat messy but he could recognise the person easily.

"So she's still drawing pictures of her again..."

They doubt it was intentional but they could hear him even though he muttered his words.

"Err who is thi-"

"It's my wife. In other words, her mother..."

"Err?" Jessie blinked hard, "I thought she dead while Beth chyan was still young..."

"She did. Along with my other child. Beth only knew what she looked like through photos and memories from others."

"For as long as I could remember, she always drew her picture when I'm not around. Usually there be hard erased marks on her lips area..."

They could hear his words getting softer and softer. Just when Inazuma wanted to ask more, Ivankov interrupted him.

"Is she the most important person to you?"

"She is. But only when it comes to dead people."

"Vi've thought so." This caused their attention to turn towards him, "Probably she wants to know what makes her so memorable to you. No need to reply vme, Vi've already gets the situation. Which Vi've suggest that you should get going now."

"But Iva sa-" (Inazuma)

"But before that," Law paused his movements as the okama queen spoke out of the blue, "tell me, what makes a person memorable?"

Law raised 'his' brow, "Are you testing me? Or do you want an honest answer from me?"

"Both. Come on now Trafal-boy, vyour in Miss Beth's body, you can just read my mind and figure it out."

"Hmm I almost forgot." Law blinked blankly for a second, "By the way, change back to her original gender. It'll be strange if she were have to live as guy if she manages to get her body back. Plus it'll be a pain to find you again."

"See? Vyou're already getting my idea."

The 3 of them looked at him with blank look in their eyes.

"Most of the time, people remember others by appearance. Which can also be their biggest mistake. There are those who people remember very well but do not even know their faces! Another example would be Gold Roger. Even at death, people remember his legacy and set off to see. The people around you ,mostly remember you by appearance as they know what you look like and is still an unchangeable fact."

"They say that a person is truly dead when they are forgotten. But however, a person is truly alive by their existence that is within others. Like vme! Hee-Haw! It doesn't matter whether Vi'm a male or female or an old hag! As cheesy as it sounds but it's vmy insides that make vme truly alive! Hee-Haw!"

The other okamas in the room began to clap and shed tears of admiration, but as Ivankov opened his eyes, Law was not there anymore.

"Oh! He's gone! That ungrateful-Vi'm gonna give him a good spanking!"

His voice could be heard along the hallway filled with mixed emotions...

* * *

The heart submarine had a few upgrades over the years. Now, they even have a garage where they keep the mini submarines for self-transport.

Beth, along with Kirito are currently using her personal submarine to find Kirito's missing sword using the underwater mid morning rays as light.

"Are you sure you dropped it around here? We've been looking here for 2 hours. And we can't stay at the ocean floor for too long. It won't be able to take the pressure any longer."

"I'm sure about it. This is where I fought my opponent."

"How do you even know? You're on the ocean floor."

"We were from the North-East direction when we saw you guys."

"Gee. Great thinking. Now if you would excuse me, we'll go to the surface to reduce pressure..."

Knowing that she won't change her mind, he tsked as she head towards the surface. But as the hit the surface, they literally hit the surface.

*Huh?* She wondered, *There's a thick layer of ice. It's January but then again, this is the grand line, anything can happen. Oh well, I'll just use the missile to open a crack.*

She pushed a button which the missile then came out. As it made a hole in the ice, she immediately parked it there.

But as she submerged from the water, a cannon ball hit nearby the submarine.

"Wah?" She unscrewed the door and took a look around. "What's going on?"

"Captain." A shadowed figure approached the bigger man, "That's the famous ex-pirate Trafalgar Law. What are your orders?"

"Prefect." The figure smirked, "I been itching to see him again for a while..."

_I didn't expect there to be a part 3 too..._

* * *

**I have got to start writing shorter. It's just too bad that no one around me likes OP too...**

**Yup, the Revolutionary Army became the government and the Celestial Dragons became the revolutionary army to gain their high positions back. Much like a rise and falls in dynasties.**

**The fact that Beth had a hard time drawing her mother's lips is like Leonardo Da Vinchi taking 12 years to draw the mona lisa's lips while 3 years on the whole picture.**

**This story is just a filler and I plan to make at least 3 more before I move back to my plot which I revealed some here though it's just a filler. Until at least Oda reveals a glimpse of Zou.**

**Sorry that I took so long to update, I just hoped that you guys enjoyed reading.**


	9. What makes a person memorable,3

**Final part, might need to reference from the 1st time skip chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Time skip Chapter 1: What makes a person memorable (part 3)_

"Oi!" Kirito shouted as he followed her to the door, "What was that?"

"How should I know!" Beth barked back, "We just suddenly got attacked!"

"No." Kirito bit his lip as he saw a huge figure in front of them, "It's worse..."

The mist surrounding them cleared up as the figure showed a pirate ship which was breaking through the ice with an ice breaker. The ship was snow grey with a smog grey lotus and cross bone jolly roger.

From the deck of a ship, the shadowy figure came out.

"Greetings Trafalgar Law, I'm sure you remember me."

Beth gazed hard at the voice. "Not really. And I really don't believe that I'm the person you were looking for."

"Trying to act innocent hmm? Well it doesn't matter though, I'll still kill you!"

The mist thicken as the ship blended in. Beth got on guard as the mist surrounded her.

"Finally." The shadowy figure muttered as he appeared behind her, "I shall have my revenge from last year."

Beth swing her sword against him but the sword instead passed through the mist.

"Huh? I'm sure I got him-"

His face then appeared again to attack her from behind, which Kirito quickly grabbed his scabbard (which wasn't lost with his sword) and manage to hit the pirate captain.

"Heh." the pirate captain manage to stay standing as he spat out a cot of blood, "Even without a sword, you're muscle strength is still strong. But you'll still lose like the last time."

"Smoke assailant, Izumo captain of the Koga pirates." Kirito muttered as he lowered his scabbard, "Shadowed rookie with a bounty of 230 million Beli. Well known for stealing weaponries and kidnapping talented people for himself, making a battleship fortress. Also the user of the Yuki Yuki no mi."

"And I'm still not done from where we started."

"Then that means he's a logia." Beth muttered, "Which means you used haki on him just now."

"So you do know about it." He mumbled before smirking, "But sadly can't use it."

Beth's cheeks turned red hearing his mocking tone, but however she knew that she can't deny that.

Out of the blue, a huge flying object came towards Kirito and knocked him against the ice which made a hole that sunk him into the ocean.

He swim towards the surface as fast as he could. He manage to resurface back into the battlefield.

"Oi! Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah...Ge-Getting thrown in-into icy water is re-refreshing..."

"I see. Then maybe you should stay there..."

"Don't add fuel to the fire!"

"Did someone say, fire?"

An unfamiliar voice bragged in as it threw bombs towards them.

"Grr...What now?!"

The bomber turned himself into a canon shell which he bounced towards them. They swiftly dodged the attacks even though he didn't explode, it's still as hard as a canon ball.

"Ninja turtle, Mochizuki. Right hand man of the Koga Pirates, with a bounty of 140 million Beli. Eaten the Yoroi Yoroi no mi (armor) which allows him to wear an armor material of any kind that he has in position."

"Keh! So it's true that the marines know their enemy well." The henchman rubbed his nose as he shoved his face closer to Kirito, "But too bad mariner, without you're sword, you're nothing. Plus your birdie friend is bad with the cold right? He's probably traumatized by now! Yoi rororororo!" (It's a unique laugh)

Beth remembered the injuries on Haruyuki's back.

"So that's why I couldn't find any bullets. He was shot with icicles which would have melted to get rid of the evidence..."

"Mochizuki," the henchman turned toward his captain's firm voice, "we're only interested in getting rid of Trafalgar. Nothing else matters."

His henchman tried to protest but the captain used his powers to create a snow storm which froze up the water surface area Kirito was on.

"Now that the Mariner is gone, let's finish off where we started."

Beth did not like the sound of that, especially when she can't quite remember what Law did to make the pirate captain hate him so much. Now this sucks. Not only is she targeted for something she didn't do all because her soul is in the wrong body, but also that since Law has her body, he has her mind peeping powers to understand the situation. And all she has is the power of a psychopathic's play zone-

Hmm...

"Let me finish him captain!"

"No! This is my revenge. I plan to kill him brutally with my own hands..."

_"Room"_

The familiar blue sphere surrounded the whole area. Including the enemy ship and some parts of the ocean surface that their standing on.

_"Takt!"_

She lifted the pirate ship which the remaining members escaped as the ship floated up into the air at the same time carefully trying not to lift up the ice as well.

"Ca-Captain!" One of the henchmen cried, "The ship, it's-it's floating about with the wind!"

The smoke pirates didn't expect this, not even Beth herself. Looks like the training with Law's powers really paid off.

*In rural places, people build igloos to shelter themselves from the winter. So in other words, the only way to deal with a snowman without haki is to use either heat, which I'm not capable of. Or I keep him trapped like a snow globe!*

She used her sword to slice the ship into pieces and then dropped the pieces hoping to hit the pirate crew. Well she manage to get majority of the members but unfortunately, did not get the main members.

"Oh, so you're trying to trap me?" Izumo smirked as he gathered the snow around Beth to form a snow dom.

"Well to bad, this is how you trap your victim, Kamakura." (snow hut)

After trapping her in the hut, his fingers made kunais shaped like icicles .

_Hisame Kunai! (hail kunai)_

Countless of icicles then pierced though the snow hut. But when the hut formed back into snow, it revealed that a henchman was hit instead.

Beth luckily, had used shambles to switch herself before she was hit. And is now hiding behind the huge remains of the pirate's ship.

*It just won't work.* Beth gripped tightly on her _shirasaya_, *Why can't I still use haki freely? Can't get distracted now, I have to stay alert before I-*

Before she could finish her thoughts, some of the snow transformed into a pair of hands suddenly appeared below her grabbing her legs.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"I still can't accept that as a reason to just let the paparazzi take pictures of me."

Law was on a rose pink ship equipped with an ice breaker which belong to the okama queen along with his right-hand man.

"But it's the truth." The Newkama queen chuckled as 'she' drink her tea, "The once famous Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, attempted to escape the paparazzi but only ended up missing. It was only until Miss Beth found him among rubble in the epicenter of the city quake in south blue."

"It was already a mystery how he manage to end up all the way to south blue from east blue, but it is truly a miracle that he's alive and well even though he was buried beneath all that rubble."

"Well no surprising," Law played with his string on his nodachi, "the mugirawa crew are well known for surviving anything that's been thrown at them. Trust me, it's experience from forming an alliance with them."

"Speaking of mugiwara," Ivankov put down his tea, "vyou only save mugiwara boy because vyou wanted a good challenge from him right?"

"It's 1 of the main reasons but," Law paused for a while remembering the picture on the newspaper of Ace smiling even though he's dead, "let's just say it's personal reasons."

Ivankov couldn't say anything. He could only observe Law having a soft frown on 'his' face.

"Err I hate to interrupt your flashbacks," Inazuma folded his telescope, "but there seems to be someone beneath the ice."

"Then vwhat are vyou waiting for Inazuma? Go save him!"

Inazuma did as told using his devil fruit powers to cut the ice. He then grab the man's hand and brought him up to the ship while giving him a towel at the same time.

"May vi ask who are vyou and what were vyou doing in the middle of the icy ocean?"

"I-I'm Ki-Kirito..." He rubbed the towel harshly trying to keep warm, "And I was fighting against Izumo-"

"Did you say Izumo?"

Kirito blinked hard tracing the soft mutter which can from Law.

"Hey you're Be-No. Law right?"

"Oh?" Law raised his eyebrow towards the mariner, "So you know about that. Well it doesn't matter, but I heard you saying Izumo's name."

"Yeah I did. I was fighting him but I submerged into the ocean when he froze the water surface. Ah. I better head back there, Beth is stil-"

"WHAT?!"

The shout was unexpected, especially when it's coming from Law.

"Oi, calm down. She doesn't recognize him but-"

Before he could finish, Law was already running towards the battlefield.

"Wait, how does he even know which way Izumo is?"

"Vhe must have observe the ocean current beneath the ice. Since vyou where flowing from this direction, it could only mean that vyou were fighting at the other direction."

"Vwell we can't just sit here and do nothing. Full speed ahead! Hee-Haw!"

* * *

"Gotcha."

Beth was stunned that the fact that she let herself get caught by the enemy. Despite the fact that the enemy was hiding in the thick mist, luckily, she could hear his voice coming from behind.

_"Mes!"_

She aimed her palm behind her hoping that she could remove Izumo's heart. But because of the mist, she couldn't see clearly but she did hear a loud heart beat.

Smirking that it might be a success, but it seemed to soon when the chilly wind froze up 'her' fingers stiff. *No way?! I missed?!*

"What wrong Trafalgar? I was expecting more from you. Oh well, I guess it ends here now. Mochizuki! Finish him off!"

"Hai! Captain!"

The right hand man then jumped high and curl up into a ball. His palm was holding onto a stone.

_"Armour coating, stone!"_

His body turned into a rock like structure (just imagine 'the thing' from fantastic 4), and it began to fall. Beth tried to use shambles but Izumo froze 'her' stiff in most parts of her body until her shoulders. Realizing that Mochi was getting closer, her lips were beginning to move on their own...

"Yoi rorororo! See ya sucke-BLEH!"

Mochi was suddenly slashed even though he was currently made of stone. He fell onto a piece of the ship with the attacker landing on him.

Beth heard the crash which made her attention turned towards the attacker.

*Dad!*

"So you decided to return, Izumo."

The pirate captain smirked at the man in the teenage body, "Well aren't you familiar, still living in that cramped sub?"

"Of course." Law pulled out his nodachi cutting the snow that surrounded Beth, "After all, I miss it already."

"W-Why are here?" Beth mumbled at her words due to the frostbite.

"Just here to rub it in your face that you do need help after all."

But before Beth could argue back, tons of surikens which looked like snowflakes were thrown towards them. Law stood in front of Beth using Kanbunshoku Haki to smashed the snowflake surikens.

A few more men than charge forth but was easily sliced by the both of them.

But then a turtle shell then came towards them using the ice floor to reduce fraction. Beth then used shambles to teleport themselves avoiding the spinning shell. Izumo saw this coming, then used his breath to create a few snow walls to change his direction. She then teleported again but the steps just kept repeating itself.

Knowing that she can't teleport forever, she planned to lure them into the debris from the ship parts hoping that she can break the cycle. Finally transporting herself with Law once more behind the debris, the turtle shell crashed towards it.

"Not bad." Law smirked as he pat 'her' head, "You're quiet well with my powers."

"The same could be said for you. You read my mind right? That why you weren't questioning my actions just now."

"Of course not, I don't need to ask. I know you inside out."

After a silent blank stare, the father and daughter cracked up.

Both where trying to suppress their laughter which the daughter manage to do first.

"Man...Ah ha ha. It's been a while since I've ever felt like that..."

"Heh. Really?" The father calmed down after her, "I can't remember how long has it been for me."

"Not surprising, as far I could remember, you aren't the cheerful type."

"That's tru-GET DOWN!"

He pinned her head onto the floor as the ship debris suddenly catch fire. A figure covered in flames then appeared with blood dripping from his crest and forehead mumbling to himself.

"Don't...Think that it's o-over yet..." Beth could tell that the first mate was losing it, "I can also catch things on fire with my flame armour...Ha..ha...I won't let you get away...I'll follow Izumo sama wherever he goes..."

Mochizuki kept his _kiseru_ (an old type of pipe) as he put out the fire. Then he took out his turtle shell and turn back into his turtle shell form.

The shell was then spinning in full speed while it was on fire at the same time.

"May I?"

Law turned towards his daughter who was grinning in confidence.

"Heh. Be my guest."

Beth stood into position waiting for the koopa (it's easier if it's thought that way) to come closer.

_Tobidasu, Iai! (Drawing and Re-sheathing, burst forth!)_

She finally got her cue and sliced Mochizuki into half along with the path of ice behind.

* * *

"I can't admit defeat..." Mochizuki, now sliced into 2 and still in his koopa form was breathing heavily. "If not, I'm useless to Izumo sa-"

Law kicked 1 of his half like a soccer ball as it spin far away from them.

...

Beth didn't feel like saying anything as she disabled 'her' room. She did well, but still doubts that she would be forgiven so easily. As a matter of fact, she kinda forgot what triggered her to runaway in the first place.

But she knew that this day would come and have to admit defeat since she was in the wrong. As much as she hated to apologize, it's better than remaining silent.

"Dad...I-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Law slapped 'her' cheek causing her to lose her balance and hit the floor.

Angered by the sudden action, she was prepared to scream until she saw blood dripping from her original body.

Her eyes then widen in horror as she saw Izumo pierced Law at the left chest with an ice/snow katana.

"I-I won't let go...I won't let you hurt my family any longer..." Law gripped tightly onto the katana hoping that Izumo could stop even for a short while.

"Che." Izumo tsked, "I was still hoping that you could still be useful, but it looks like younglings look up to their elders huh?"

Beth throat went dry as Izumo made a new sword. He was going to strike Beth but was stopped by Kirito.

"This is as far as you can go Izumo!"

"And this is as far as you can go without your sword."

The battle rages on focusing the attention away from the Trafalgars. Beth tried to close the wound but Law kept coughing out blood.

"Oi. Dad, pull yourself together."

'Cough' "It's no use Beth," Law lowered himself to Beth's level, "it's a direct stab on the heart. I won't be able to last much longer..."

"Sorry that I selfishly used your body as a shield...But it's better than you dying in my body..."

"Wait, dying? Ha ha like that will ever happen...You're serious?..."

"No. A stab in the heart is not life threatening. Ha...I shouldn't be sarcastic in a time like this...And I thought you told me that you're not going to cry."

"Huh?" Beth wiped her face, "I-I'm not crying! It's just snowflakes in my eyes..."

"I guess you realize it too..." Law could tell that Beth was confused. "Someone just told me a person is memorable when they play a part in others lives. And-'cough' now that I see it, you'll still be alive and that's all that matters to me..."

Beth's tears began to become more obviously shown.

"Heh. What wrong? You get to be in an adult's body like you've always wanted. That way you could go to the casino all day, or go to clubs or maybe get drunk in bars and there's no one to stop you..."

"Bu-But, you're the only one that stops me. And yet I-I felt so ungrateful..."

"It just shows that you're maturing, or maybe that you really do listen to me..."

"Dad?"

She watched as her father slowly closed his eyes.

"DAADDD!"

She laid Law on the ice while gripping onto Law's nodachi. Wiping away the flow of tears, her face blacken, then revealing her silent anger. Facing away from Law, her attention is now towards Izumo who is now a yeti with Kirito in his grasp.

She cursed Izumo's name under her breath while confidently drew out Law's sword.

_Flashback~_

_There were crumbled buildings everywhere around the city. Dead bodies lined up in sheets of white cloth with their relatives beside the passing of their love ones. Doctors were all over place doing whatever they can. While Beth on the other hand, had some spare time. Which she was on the ground with her sword sticking on the ground a few miles away from her._

_"Oi! Zoro! You've gone too far! Don't you realise that you also destroyed half of the building the people are trying to rebuild?!"_

_Beth was too lost for words to even pay attention to the reindeer squabbling._

_"You already know how I do things Chopper, I never back down from a challenge. And I guess this is what she wanted too."_

_"S-So this is the difference between me and the greatest swordsman in the world..."_

_Beth muttered under her breath which Zoro could hear._

_"Heh, greatest?" The black bandanna swordsman smirk, "Not yet. Until I've have defeated __**that**__ guy at least!"_

_"You mean Hawk eyes?" Killer questioned, "Well good luck on that. Not even the Marines knew if he still lives. They even kept his Shichibukai seat for his return."_

_"It doesn't matter how long it takes." Zoro commented, "I will duel with him 1 last time with everything I have with me from my santoryu to haki!"_

_"Haki...So that's how you survived from the rubbles..."_

_Zoro then back his attention towards the challenger as he passed her back her sword._

_"Pretty much I guess. And I take it that you haven't learned it yet?"_

_She didn't say anything as she snatched back her sword._

_"Heh. I don't blame ya. After all, it's not something that could be learned overnight. Haki is something that can only be activated by 2 things. Harsh training which was what I did, or extreme shock. But that only works as something more major."_

_"Then could you at least teach me how to use it?..."_

_"No."_

_That short reply left everyone into a huge shock._

_"You only asked me for one favor and that was to challenge me which I agreed to. Plus, it's none of my concern unlike your old man. In fact, you should ask him instead."_

_Beth turned her head around with a sour look on her face._

_"Figures something was up. But if you truly want to use it, you have to let go of your fears, and doubt. Only place your attention onto what matters the most."_

Without realizing it, she was slowly walking towards the enemy while recalling the past at the same time. With surprised faces on the 2 men who were fighting, the snowman immobilized his first opponent first before going after Beth.

He charged towards her while creating a snow _tanto_ (a Japanese dagger) from his _kiseru._ Beth on the other hand just stood still silently with Law's nodachi prepared on both hands.

Izumo confronted her with stealth speed as Beth swigged the nodachi 180'c which was dragged onto the ice but he avoided by turning into snow. Then Beth withdraw her shirasaya and stabbed the snow beneath her which showed a small flow of blood.

*H-He got me?!* Izumo thought to himself, "BASTARD!"

He was about to turn into snow again but the motion of the nodachi came back along with the additional shirasaya crossing it's path.

Beth closed her eyes focusing on the movements of her blades and the memories from 1 year ago coming back to her.

_She was finished patching Izumo's wounds in the submarine's infirmary which he then unexpectedly grabbed onto her hand. And in a flash, Law cut of his arms with blood spilling throughout the infirmary with a dark look on his face. _

After the flashback, her eyes widen reminding her back into reality.

"Pasu o ōdan!" (_Crossing path)_

She finished him of by cutting his back and legs with blood flowing thus, showing his defeat.

As he fell onto the ice, Beth immediately rushed back towards Law. Placing down the swords, she created a room and switched back their bodies.

Law then slowly opened his eyes which he realized that he was back in his original body. But horror struck him when he watched his daughter's body lying motionless realizing what she has done.

But surprisingly, Beth got up despite the fact that her chest still hurts.

"Eh? I'm alive? But how did I-Dad..."

"Humph. Looks like I've been found out." Law smirked as he took out a heart giving Beth a very clueless expression. "You were stabbed at the chest. But it's pointless if there was no heart to began with right?"

He continued before she could speak, "Remember when you did _Mes_? You didn't miss, but you got the wrong target. So instead of getting Izumo, you aimed at your own body. And there goes your record of never getting caught by mes-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT?!"

Beth punched Law hard on the gut which made him fell onto the ice.

"Hey easy..." Law stood up again and gave her a small hug, "I only did it to help you realise unlock your haki awakening. Plus, don't think you're the only one with tactics. Where do you think you got you craftiness from?"

Beth grouched at his sarcastic tone as she hugged him back, "You tricky bastard...I can never understand you completely..."

"Of course." Law smirked as he place her heart back, "That's why your still my childish daughter..."

She didn't say anything, she gripped onto his shirt tighter hoping that it could last a little longer. But it was wishful thinking when Beth saw the fallen ninja trying to get back into form. As he strike his icicle sword, he realized that he was pierced by the center of his chest and fell onto the ice which turned red quickly.

"Beth!" Law cried out realizing that her sword was drown out, "Are you alright?!"

"Huff. Huff. Don't worry dad..." Law's eyes only widen in horror as he saw blood dripping out from her left eye as it was hit by the icicle Izumo made earlier. "I'm just fine!"

But before Law could say anything, the ice cracked and collapsed quickly into the sea. Taking every being on top of it into the ocean, including the father and daughter.

Law couldn't do anything since devil fruit users are weak against water he was going to be a dead man. But even so, he still tried to grab hold onto his daughter who was unconscious and bleeding since he didn't patch her wound.

But he couldn't hold his breath any longer and passed out into the dark cold ocean.

Just when they thought all hope was lost, something grabbed onto them and swam towards the surface.

They managed to reach the surface and took in deep breaths, coughing out excess water that was consumed. Law slowly blinked hard realising that he's alive.

"That was a close one right captain?"

Law blinked hard remembering the familiar voice and turned towards the one that saved him.

"Bepo? What are you doing he-Where's Beth?!"

Just right when he spoke, Geburt came out of the water with Beth on top of his head with their hats which flowed out of their heads.

"Nice Geburt kun! You got Beth chan! And-whoa! What happened to her?! She bleeding!...I'm sorry..."

"No time to waste Bepo!" Law spoke as he grabbed Beth by the waist to keep her head in the air, "We've got to give her a treatment immediately. She's lost too much blood!"

"Aye! Aye! Captain!"

The submarine picked them up quickly no questions asked as they rushed Beth into the operating room.

"The blood loss isn't really a problem," Law muttered as he put on his rubber gloves, "I can always donate blood to her since we share the same blood type. But, it's her eye that's the issue. It's been pierced though and we don't have a spare eye."

Law bit his lower lip remembering that her powers rely on sight. And because of it, she treasures her eyes.

"PREPARE FOR AN ORGAN TRASNFER! I'M GOING TO GIVE HER ONE OF MY EYES!"

"B-But captain..." (Penguin)

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"HAI!"

The crew members began preparing until someone stopped them.

"Wait, there's no need for that. I can be the donor instead..."

* * *

Beth slowly regained conscious as she gazed around her surroundings realizing that she was the patient in the operating room.

"Great...There goes my other record of never becoming an operating patient. I just lost 2 records in one day..."

She slowly got out of the patient bed and tried to see the changes she could have been though. As she removed the bandages covering her left eye, she saw a reflection of herself with an emerald eye colored pupil and a scar on the left side of the green eye.

"I see that you're up." Beth turned her attention towards the voice which came from the brilliant surgeon. "How do you feel since it's your first time going for an operation."

"Nothing much really, except, why do I have this eye? I thought I gave it to-"

"He told me that you could have it. He'll just wear an eye patch to cover up his missing eye."

Beth gulped her throat and shallow her pride. Now would be a good time to apologize.

"Dad, I-I'm...sorzievatimmaumgrapuldauhtber-"

Beth covered her mouth with both hands with her cheeks began to turn red. Great. Now she can't even apologize properly. Maybe she needs apologizing lessons...

But she didn't expect Law to actually laugh at her. Which only made her more embarrassed.

"Beth 'cough'." Law tried to suppress his laughter by clearing his throat, "This is the first time I've heard an apology like that. You know, you could always say the 's' word instead but I'm not the one to talk as I've never said it before."

"Now I know where I got my terrible apologize skills from." Beth glared towards Law, "I blame you."

"I guess you're right..." Beth gave him a puzzled look as he continued, "At that time before you ran away, you only treated Izumo because you felt that you had to. I understand that you only wanted to prove to me that you can be just as capable as I am without help."

"Yeah but-" (Beth)

"But when he tried to take you away and grabbed you like that, my mind just went blank and sliced of his arms without even using my powers without me realizing..."

"I've probably scared you since I've never showed that side of me before. But the truth is, I was the one that was scared. Of losing you like how I've lost Eliza...I could have saved her in time if I wasn't too blind to noticed, and it was too late by then..."

Law took a deep breath as he tried to calm down while Beth patted him on his back.

"I only wanted to protect what's left of my family but because of that I got overprotective. Which was what made you ran away..."

"I'm at fault too dad..." Law faced his daughter who's head was faced down, "I just got so mad that I didn't want to be followed. I've probably gave you a hard time to be looked for even with my vivre card."

"I started travelling at drum island first since we were at reverse mountain at that time. I've studied under Dr Kureha and she told me that she was an old friend of Yukishiro. Well I'm not surprised sine their both more than 100 years old I guess..."

"After 3 months, I went to Torino Kingdom which was at South Blue to gather herbs and met Chopper who was visiting there. 1 month later there was the earthquake at a country in south blue which needed help. I thought that you would come but you guys didn't show up."

"No wonder I couldn't find you," Law grinned her head with his fist, "We were in North blue thinking that you would go back there."

"That's what you would do dad. As for me, I don't really have much connections with that place."

"Anyway, Chopper and I went to help out the citizens,. And that's when I saved Killer's children which happened to be under his house thanks to my fruit powers. And at the same time, I found Zoro who was actually the real reason why the twins were still intact."

"I challenged him to a duel, and lost harshly. But my efforts where recognized by the government and was asked if I could do a few jobs for them."

"And you said yes?" Law raised his eyebrow which Beth gave an evil smirk.

"Pretty much, plus the pay is good. And that was what happened for the remaining 6 months."

"I see." Law sighed as he face palmed himself, "so you went to drum island, then went to Torino kingdom, and later at the earth quaked country and finally you worked as a spy for Dragon?"

"Yep. Speaking of which where's the money? I'm sure it's here by now..."

Law sighed as he gave her hat back, "It's with me now which by the way Okama queen-ya just left and send his regards."

Beth place her hat back onto her head at the same time the door opened.

"Err sorry." It was Haruyuki who wore an eye patch now and Kirito who got his sword back, "We just wanted to say our thanks for saving us..."

"But unfortunately, the Koga pirates are missing." Kirito ginned his teeth, "By the way, I've called for a warship and they'll pick us up soon. If you want to get your ass kicked by Kizaru again, I suggest you escape now. You may not be pirates anymore but Kizaru is not the type who lets others off unlike Fujitora san."

"Heh." Beth smirked, "you're always such a sourpuss Kirito. No wonder you don't have many friends."

"Hey that's not true!" Haru spoke up, "He has me!"

"Yeah and that's why I feel so sorry for you Haru. You're either too nice or you feel indebted to his dad."

"That's err-"

"Geez chill there's no need to get upset. You manage to save all the hostages on Izumo's ship but got to reckless, kinda like the guys here actually. And I think I get it now." Beth smiled at Kirito which made him stared towards her.

"Kirito, you're Jean Bart's son aren't you?"

Law whistled as he turned his head towards Kirito, "Heh, Fujitora san is right. You are a sharp one. Yeah I'm his son it's not much of a big deal really."

"Well I figured it without mind reading, And by the way, how did you find your sword?"

"You're new recruits found them while we were busy fighting Izumo. See I told you it was at the bottom of the ocean."

"Yeah. I get it. And shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah we are, thanks to you." Haru unfolded his wings as he grabbed onto Kirito, "I can fly again! It's truly a miracle!"

"Nah I should be thanking you, you gave me the eyeball I gave you, and you took me on board to met my dad-Oh by the way, say hi to shisho for me when you see him."

"Sure!" Haru grinned while Kirito just simply smirked, "He's an awesome guy after all!"

Both of them left the room leaving the father and daughter alone once again.

"Let me see your eye Beth." Beth allowed Law to examine the green eye. "I thought so. This eye is your mom's."

"How did you know?" Beth asked curiously.

"I recognise that emerald green eyes anywhere. As far as I'm concern, that eye actually fits you."

Beth hid her soft frown until Law embraced her, "It's alright, you don't have to be like your mom. You're special to me in your own way. But I know that I'll have to let you go one day. And I have confidence that I can have trust on that person until then."

Beth returned the hug but gripped too tight and got an electrical shock.

"Oh I forgot to mention," Beth got confused as he took out something from his pocket, "I took out your heart without you noticing. This way I can bring you under control if you try to do something."

"What the?!" She touched her chest and realized that there was a hole in it. "Bastard give me back my heart!"

"No can't do." Law smirked evilly as he squeezed her heart making her howl in pain.

It went on for a while until Law decided to break the cycle.

"Speaking of heart, you manage to get us back into our respective bodies. But if that's the case, who where the guinea pigs?"

* * *

"I told you Kid, get off of my face!"

"That's **my** face Killer and for god's sake, stop activating my magnet powers! I'm being attracted to you all day!"

"Well you're powers aren't the easiest to use ya know!"

"It's all because of you're stupid mask and blades I'm stuck like this! And you're going the wrong way! The harbor is at the other way!"

"Well that's because someone is blocking my view, AND SHOUTING AT MY EAR AS WELL!"

"I'M THE ONE THAT CAN'T SEE HERE! HOW DO YOU EVEN SEE WITH THIS THING ON?"

"Well I know that we have to find Law or Beth and CHANGE US BACK!"

"Gee like I don't know. Let's just reunite with Jewels and...Er Killer."

"What is it Kid?"

"Deactivate my powers now or else."

"Or else wha-Oh shit."

Random metals around the town started closing in towards them.

"Ya know what?" Killer suggested as the metals got into line, "Let's just find some sea stones first before we do anything else."

"Goods idea..."

The metals charged towards them when they tried to runaway...

GYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**That's the final part for this story arc, I just wonder if somethings are still unclear to you guys.**

** Mochizuki Izumo is a brilliant ninja from the Koga clan back in historical Japan. Hence where I got the idea from.**

**I just hope that Monet is really dead or else it will feel quite awkward...**

**Beth story now is kinda like Sanji before when met Luffy. And like him, she _has_ to help an injured person like how Sanji would help a starving person. Man I really like that arc. The farewell moments were touching.**

**As for Kid and Killer's problem, that will be resolved in the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
